Dark Nature
by Chibi Kylee
Summary: (Sequel to Dark Flora.) Darkar has returned turns mother nature against everyone! And poor Flora starts slowly dying, can the Winx stop Darkar and save Flora? (In-progress)
1. Chapter 1: Worst birthdy ever!

**AN: Hey guys, this is the sequel to Dark Flora I highly suggest reading Dark Flora before reading this one. Anyway I hope you will like the first chapter :)**

**-Kylee**

* * *

**Alfea**

Flora POV

I was skipping happily to me and Bloom's room, the reason I was so happy is because today I was turning 18! Most of my day went perfectly, I got an A+ on my test, and I had dinner with Helia. I feel a rush of hyper energy in my veins as I skip, Everything was perfect!

But the catch is, I haven't seen my best friends at all today, it was strange. It all started this morning at 8:00 am.

_Flashback_

My alarm went off

_"Were the Winx, girl powers gonna save the da-aaaay" _The alarm played music so I shut the alarm off

"Good morning Bloo-" I started cheerfully, Bloom was gone.

"Maybe she had an early start?" I suggested to myself.

I was curious so I checked all the rooms and not a sign of Bloom or the Winx. I then gave up and decided maybe I would see them in first period, or at least I hoped.

I then went to the bathroom and: Showered, brushed my teeth, got dressed, ate breakfast, got everything I needed for my classes, and headed outside.

I had arrived In first period and I still had 5 minutes, I decided to look around for the girls.

I looked around and I saw: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha.

"Hi girls!" I greeted cheerfully holding my text books in my arms.

"Oh... hi Flora we have to go!" Bloom replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"We can't talk to you now Flora." Stella answered.

"What do you mean?" I questioned wanting to know why the did not want to talk to me.

"This is a private conversation." Musa answered.

"About?" I asked.

"We can't tell you." Tecna replied.

"Sorry Flora." Aisha said.

"That's ok I guess..." I replied with a bit of sadness and concern in my voice.

I absorbed Musa's words, I was worried about what the conversation was about. Was it about me? Something bad about me? I wondered walking back to my desk.

I set my text books down on my desk and started to read, but It was hard to concentrate when I had to worry about my friends.

I couldn't pay attention in any of my classes at all because the entire scene kept replaying and replaying in my head, I couldn't stop worrying until classes were over.

After classes I got to do some fun things for my birthday, and the activities I did were very fun.

_End Flashback_

I arrived to my room, it was pitch black so I found the switch and turned on the light.

In a split second I realized that the room was decorated.

'Who did that?' I wondered.

"SUPRISE!" 5 voices shouted.

"Oh my god you remembered!" I exclaimed.

"Why would we forget? we're your best friends!" Stella replied.

"Is this what the 'private conversation' was about?" I asked.

"Yep!" Musa replied.

"We didn't worry you did we?" Bloom asked.

"Well, kind of but I felt better later." I answered.

"Here's your present Flora! From all of us!" Aisha said giving me a tiny pink bag.

'I wonder what it is.' I thought looking inside the bag.

it was exactly what I wanted, a REAL golden four leaf clover!

"Oh my god! I love it! Thank you so much girls!" I squealed with joy.

"No problem Flora!" Aisha replied smiling cheerfully.

"CAKE TIME!" Stella shouted.

"Ooh cake!" Musa replied.

"I love cake!" Aisha said.

"What kind of cake?" Bloom asked.

"Strawberry cake!" Stella replied.

"That's my favorite!" I exclaimed.

_Meanwhile_

Somewhere in a dark floating void of darkness and nothingness, an evil lies inside the void and no one would dare enter!

"At last I found what I've been looking for!" An evil familiar voice said smirking.

"The shadow leaf, rumor has it a Fairy was consumed by darkness by a witches spell, then her friends healed her from the spell, but the darkness of the spell wasn't gone so it roamed the universe looking for something to consumed and it consumed this leaf! And now I will use this leaf to take over mother nature! For I am LORD DARKAR! MWHAHAHAHAHA!" The voice laughed using the leaf's power.

Suddenly, everything nature in the universe was consumed by darkness, mother nature was his to control!

But little did Darkar know, it caused the nature to start slowly dying at the same time.

"Now, mother nature is evil! MWAHAHAHA!" Darkar laughed. But little did he know nature may have turned evil, but it's also slowly dying!

**Alfea**

"This cake is really good." I commented.

"I agree." Bloom replied.

"This is the best cake I have ever had!" Musa said.

"I got this at the finest bakery in Magix!" Stella replied.

"That must have been expensive!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Yeah but I was able to afford it." Stella replied.

I suddenly felt dark energy running through my veins along with fear, something was happening to mother nature!

"G-girls I f-f-feel k-kind of funny..." I struggled to say.

I felt so sick and weak, then I started feeling dizzy and I slowly fell to the ground, I had fainted!

"FLORA!" The Winx exclaimed at the shocking scene they just saw

* * *

**AN: I hope you like the first chapter so far, I tried to make it long :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

**Alfea**

Aisha POV

"FLORA WAKE UP!" I cried shaking her,

her skin had seemed to have lost its glow, it was completely colorless she looked like a zombie!

"Calm down Aisha, we'll find a way to help her." Bloom said with her low-pitched calming voice putting her warm hand on my shoulder.

_Poor Aisha, she must be worried sick about her best friend as much as we all are!_ Bloom thought concerned.

"Help me carry her!" Stella yelled trying to pick her up by the arms,

_I never knew Flora was heavy, or is it because I don't work out enough?_ Stella thought very confused.

"I'll help you Stella!" Musa replied rushing over and grabbing Flora by the legs and helping Stella carry the Nature Fairy who was unconscious to her bed.

"Flora, answer me!" I whispered sadly into Flora's ear.

"Aisha, Flora can't hear you she could be in a coma but I'm not sure if she is or not." Tecna replied trying to use her ladybug that she used on Bloom during her freshman year to scan Flora.

_Why won't this work? I'm usually always able to successfully use my devices to scan something or such, but it's not working on Flora!_ Tecna thought confused.

"Tecna, did you find anything?" Musa asked.

"No, her body seems to be normal I don't see any sign of illness or pain in her body." Tecna replied.

"Well if she has to have some kind of sickness! Or her body wouldn't be in this condition!" I replied annoyed.

"Calm down Aisha, just relax OK?" Bloom said trying to calm me down.

"Sorry guys, I'm just really worried." I replied sadly.

"We understand, we are just as worried as you are Aisha." Bloom replied back.

'Poor Aisha!' Bloom thought concerned.

I quickly absorbed Bloom's words because she is 100% correct, I felt panic every second.

_I'm so glad I have such understanding friends..._ I thought.

"After all Aisha, she IS your bestest friend." Stella stated.

the others including me agreed with her comment.

"Girls, I found something!" Tecna exclaimed.

"What is it Tecna?!" I asked, demanding to know now!

"Calm down Aisha." Bloom said.

"Right, sorry." I replied.

"So what did you find?" Musa asked.

"Her heart beat level seems to be dropping!" Tecna replied with concern in her voice.

_Why is this happening?!_ Tecna thought very confused.

"GIRLS LOOK OUTSIDE IT'S AWFUL!" Stella exclaimed loudly.

_Oops I shouldn't yell to loud, I don't want to disturb any of the other Fairies all because of my yelling!_ The blonde thought.

"What is it Stella?!" Bloom replied interested.

"All the plants are slowly dying, but they're also attack everyone look!" Stella replied quickly.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" The other 3 of us exclaimed.

everyone stood there shocked at what they were looking at.

Plants running around wrapping everyone in their leaves in a very tight grip not letting them escape!

"We have to see Miss F now!" I finally said quickly.

"Right!" We all agreed heading twoard Miss F's office.

everyone had the same thought, _What's happening to Flora? Why is her heart slowly stopping?_

**Miss F's Office**

_What an awful scene outside, I have to help everyone!_ Faragonda thought.

"Miss F? Can we come in?" Blooms voice shouted knocking on the door.

"Yes Bloom!" Faragonda replied.

"Miss F, something is happening outsi-" Stella started.

"I know." Faragonda replied interrupting Stella.

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"Yeah, why is all this happening Miss F?" Tecna replied.

_I didn't want to put any more Fairies in danger by telling them, but I guess I have to! I have no choice._ Faragonda thought.

"Well? Are you hiding something?" Musa asked slightly impatient.

"I'll tell you later, now we have to save the other Fairies! Most of them are freshman and 75% of them don't know how to use their powers yet!" Faragonda replied.

"Right, lets transform!" Bloom said.

"WINX ENCHANTIX!" We shouted.

_Song_

_En-chan-tix oooooh Enchanti-ix! _

_Magical powder, maximum power!_

_Enchantiiiiix powers upon me!_

_Powerful magical, wonderful dimension!_

_Powerful Enchanti-ix incredible vision incredible power WINX!_

_Enchantix!_

_End song_

"BLOOM FAIRY OF THE DRAGON FLAME!" Bloom shouted.

"STELLA FAIRY OF THE SUN AND MOON!" Stella shouted **(AN- I know she says 'Fairy of the shining sun' but she is originally the Fairy of the Sun and moon just letting you guys know, for those of you who didn't watch the RAI version)**

"MUSA FAIRY OF MUSIC!" Musa shouted.

"TECNA FAIRY OF TECHNOLIGY!" Tecna shouted.

"AISHA FAIRY OF WAVES!" I shouted feeling my hair tie up into braids, my yellow eye shadow covering my eyes, my top with greenish bluish colors and my miniskirt which also had greenish bluish colors, my flip-flop like footwear on my feet, and the crown-like object on my forehead.

"Let's go!" Bloom said.

"Right!" The others replied.

we head outside.

we were shocked, It look worse than when it did at the window.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: The possessed plants

**AN- Hey guys KyleeNovaStar here! Sorry I took so long I was celebrating the new year and stuff. Happy 2014 by the way :D! Anyway, you asked for it so here is some more Dark Nature! **

* * *

**Alfea**

Normal POV

"Your going down monsters!" Stella snapped ready to attack.

One plant grabbed the blonde haired sun Fairy by her legs, Stella started struggling. She tried punching the possessed plant on the arm to make it lose its grip but her arms were to small to reach.

An annoyed look spread across the blondes face, Stella was really annoyed by the plant.

"STELLA!" The Winx exclaimed.

"Don't worry I got this!" Stella replied to their exclaims. The blonde still struggled until she decided it was pointless.

_Alright enough struggling! I have powers! _Stella thought getting ready to attack.

"RISING SUNBURST!" The blonde shouted blasting her powers at the possessed plant breaking free!

"Alright! Time to destroy you!" Stella snapped while the plant was on the ground struggling to get up.

"RAY OF LIGHT!" Stella shouted blasting her light at the plant destroying it.

_I need to scan these things, I'm a little suspicious!_ Tecna thought with a confused look for her face expression.

Aisha darted toward one of the possessed plants trying to get closer to them, then quickly flew behind the plant making sure she was quick enough so the plant didn't notice.

"ANDROS HURRICANE!" The brunette haired Fairy shouted trying to knock over the possessed plant so she could catch it off guard. Her method worked the way she planned.

"MORPHIX ATTACK!" Aisha shouted destroying the plant.

Without a word "SOUNDWAVE ATTACK!" Musa shouted out of nowhere.

her attack blew the possessed plant back making them hit the wall, That's when Musa had the chance to destroy it.

"SOUND BLAST!" Musa shouted blasting her attack at the possessed plant destroying it for good!

"Bloom, I have an idea!" Stella exclaimed.

"What is it Stella?" Bloom asked.

"What about you use your fire to defeat them? I mean plants are weak against fire!" Stella suggested, the other Fairies agreed. Well, everyone except Tecna.

"No wait!" Tecna interrupted, the technology Fairy had found some info about the possessed plants.

"I found some information with my device." Tecna stated.

"What is it Tecna?" Musa asked.

"What did you find?" Aisha asked.

"These plants are under an intensely powerful dark spell, someone has possessed these! But the spell is weak here because the person who cursed these plants is obviously nowhere near them." Tecna explained.

"So Tecna, are you saying we should use our Fairy dust for this situation?" Stella asked.

"Yes, if we use our Fairy dust we should be able to remove this spell from the plants." Tecna replied.

"Alright, let's do this!" Bloom said confidently.

"Right!" The others agreed.

"FAIRY DUST!" The Enchantix Fairies shouted activating their Fairy dust and removing the spell from the possessed plants.

"It worked!" Musa exclaimed.

"No one can beat the power of the Winx! We always win!" Stella shouted with joy.

"I'm afraid we're celebrating to soon girls." Faragonda interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Aisha asked.

"Come to my office, I'll explain there." Faragonda replied.

"Yes Mam!" Bloom replied.

* * *

**Miss F Office**

"What's going on?" Bloom asked.

"Winx, I am afraid I have bad news..." Faragonda started.

"What is it?!" Stella exclaimed.

"You see, Flora is acting this way because the plants everywhere in the universe are slowly dying and its affecting her, and someone is causing this. I hate to be the barrer of bad news, but we have a new enemy ahead of us! He is the one causing Flora's reactions!" Faragonda stated.

"Well, who is this enemy?!" Aisha asked impatiently.

"Yeah! We will beat him for doing this to our Flora!" Musa stated.

"YEAH!" Stella agreed

"Girls, I think she's trying to say something." Tecna interrupted.

"So who is this enemy?" Bloom asked.

"Darkar!" Faragonda stated.

"WHAT?!" The Winx exclaimed.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**AN- Short chapter sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4: The shadow leaf

**Alfea**

Normal POV

"I can't believe Darkar has returned! We thought he was destroyed!" Musa exclaimed.

"How did that LOSER survive?!" Stella snapped with a glare covering her face.

"We have to stop him! I don't want this to happen to Flora!" Aisha cried.

"Aisha is right, we can't let anything happen to Flora!" Tecna replied to everyone's reactions.

Bloom faced the window as a glare visited her face, the Fire Fairy felt a rush of anger in her veins, The red-head was breathing heavily with anger and squinting her eyes. "Darkar... I hate you...!" Bloom's low pitched calming voice whispered crossing her arms and closing her eyes still keeping her mad face expression.

"Bloom?" Stella's high pitched voice interrupted Bloom's thoughts.

"Yeah?" Bloom replied with slight anger in her voice.

"What's the matter? You look intensely angry!" Stella asked.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW, DARKAR PUT A DARK SPELL ON ME AND I ALMOST KILLED YOU ALL!" Bloom snapped not realizing she just yelled.

"Calm down Bloom!" Stella exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just feel great anger right now." Bloom replied.

"It's OK Bloom we understand." Stella replied back.

"We all feel the same, Darkar is a fool for doing that!" Musa stated.

"Yeah! First he put a spell on Bloom! Then he is slowly killing Flora! Not acceptable!" Aisha said angrily.

"We have to stop Darkar! No matter what it takes!" Tecna stated.

"Right!" The other 4 Winx agreed.

"Winx, Darkar has obtained a new power. He is stronger then before!" Faragonda warned.

"How?" Stella asked.

"Darkar has obtained the 'shadow leaf'" Faragonda stated.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHAH!" Stella laughed at the name.

"STELLA!" The other 4 Winx yelled.

"Sorry! It just sounds so ridiculous!" Stella replied.

"The shadow leave isn't your average everyday leaf that falls from a tree, this leaf has been consumed by darkness." Faragonda explained.

"How?" Bloom asked in confusion.

"Well do you remember 7 months ago when Flora was put under a spell by Darcey but you guys haled her?" Faragonda asked.

"Yes." The 5 girls replied all at once.

"I've been trying to forget that horrible time!" Aisha said.

"Me to, I still remember it!" Stella replied.

"Girls, let her talk." Tecna interrupted.

"Sorry Miss F." Musa apologized.

"Carry on Miss F." Bloom replied.

"Anyway, when you healed her the dark spell left her body. But the darkness of that spell wasn't completely gone!" Faragonda explained.

"And?" Bloom asked.

"That darkness roamed the universe looking for something to consume and it came across a leaf and consumed it, then that leaf became the shadow leaf." Faragonda explained once more.

"How do we stop this?!" Aisha questioned impatiently.

"I am afraid I don't know." Faragonda sighed.

"Well, I'm going to the library to find a solution." Bloom quickly and walked very fast but didn't run out of the office and rushed to the library.

"Should we follow her?" Musa asked.

"No, we should go take care of Flora!" Aisha replied.

"But what will we tell Helia? And Chatta!?" Stella questioned.

"Stella's right! What will we tell them?" Tecna asked.

"I'll tell them everything I guess..." Stella replied.

"OK let's go." Musa said as the Winx rushed to Bloom and Flora's room.

* * *

**Red fountain**

Helia was in his room trying to call Flora but she wouldn't answer, he was starting to worry.

_What if something happened to her?_ Helia thought in fear.

_Ring ring ring! _That was Helia's phone.

"Hello?" Helia asked.

"Hello Helia? This is Stella." Stella's high pitched voice answered.

"Stella? What's going on Flora won't answer me." Helia replied worried.

"Yeah about that, well something has happened to her!" Stella cried.

"What happened?!" Helia exclaimed.

"I didn't want to tell you but, Flora is slowly dying!" Stella replied with a lot of sadness if her voice.

"I'll be right over!" Helia replied quickly and hanging up.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**AN- I'm glad you guys like my story, that means a lot to me. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Possible solution!

**AN- Hey guys KyleeNovaStar here! I just wanted to say I don't plan on making this story a dark Winx story, this is just a simple Winx club adventure story. Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

Chatta POV

Lockette, Amore, Tune, Digit, Piff (who was sleeping of course), and I were rushing to Alfea.

_Ohh I hope Flora will be OK!_ I thought. I was scared and worried, I didn't want to lose Flora! She is my bestest friend she's like my big sister, She means everything to me! When Stella informed me about what happened to Flora I burst into tears!

_Flashback.._

_Ring ring ring!_ My phone rang.

"Hello?" I said picking up my phone.

"Chatta! It's awful something has happened to Flora we need you and the other pixies to come right away!" Stella's high pitched voice answered.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"Chatta I hate to say this, but Flora is slowly dying!" Stella replied sadly.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, I burst into tears.

"Chatta? Chatta? CHATTA?!" Stella shouted through my phone, I didn't even have the speaker on she has a very loud voice!

"S-s sorry me and the pixies will be there!" I replied quickly hanging up.

"What's wrong Chatta?" Tune asked.

"Flora...!" I sighed in a depressing way.

"Are you OK?" Lockette asked.

"No! Flora is slowly dying we have to go to Alfea!" I replied quickly heading to Alfea.

"WAIT FOR US CHATTA!" Amore shouted following me with the rest of my Pixie friends.

_End flashback_

* * *

**Alfea**

Helia POV

I had reached Alfea with my hover bike, I was freaking out right now! I didn't want to lose Flora who means everything to me.

I started to enter the school but I realized that if Griselda caught me I would be in serious trouble!

_Snap!_ I thought annoyed.

I had decided to just simply sneak inside since it wasn't very hard because I knew my way around the school, after a few minutes I reached Bloom and Flora's room.

"Oh, your here Helia!" Stella said.

"Hi..." Aisha said with sadness voice.

"Is Flora OK?!" I asked concerned.

"Her hear beat is dropping as we speak!" Musa replied concerned.

"Is there a way to save her?!" I asked demanding an answer.

"We don't know sadly..." Layla answered slowly in a depressed voice.

"Bad news..." Bloom said walking into the room.

"What is it?" Stella asked.

"I couldn't find any books on the shadow leaf." Bloom replied.

"hehe" Stella chuckled a little.

"STELLA!" The other 3 Winx yelled.

"Sorry!" Stella replied.

"I'm working on finding a solution." Tecna interrupted everyone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well my computer says something about 'the 3 elemental stones' hmm... strange." Tecna replied.

"OH! I heard of those!" Bloom exclaimed.

"What are they?" Musa asked.

"they are 3 stones, and each stone has a symbol on them: Fire, earth, and water." Bloom explained.

"Where are they?" Aisha asked impatiently.

"The fire stone is on a planet called blaze, the earth stone is on a planet called stone the water stone is on a planet called aqua." Bloom replied.

"How did you know this stuff?!" Stella exclaimed.

"We learned about it in class remember?" Bloom asked.

"Oh yeah I remember!" Musa replied.

"Me to!" Aisha replied.

"Me three!" Tecna replied.

"I don't!" Stella replied.

"Were you even paying attention in class that day?" Bloom asked.

"No, I was sleeping." Stella replied.

"Stella..." everyone groaned.

"What? What did I say?!" Stella asked.

"Hehehehe!" 5 tiny voices interrupted.

"I know those voices hehe!"Stella laughed.

"WINX!" The pixies exclaimed (except Piff because she cant talk.)

"PIXIES!" The Winx exclaimed as they went over to hug their bonded Pixies.

"Oh Flora..." Chatta sighed sadly flying over to her unconscious Fairy who was slowly dying.

_Flora please wake up!_ I thought brushing her hair out of her face.

"I think I have a healing spell that can wake her up, but it will only last a minute!" Chatta said knowing what I was thinking.

"Really?!" I exclaimed.

"Yea, let me see what I can do." Chatta replied.

_I hope this works!_ Chatta thought.

"HEALING SPELL!" Chatta shouted was Flora woke up.

"Ohh..." Flora moaned softly.

"FLORA!" Chatta cried hugging her bonded Fairy.

"Chatta...I feel so weak!" Flora whispered.

"Flora!" Layla cried.

"A-Aisha...!" Flora struggled to reply while trying to get up.

"Don't stress yourself!" Helia said lying her back down.

"I-I- F-feel s-s-so w-weak!" Flora replied weakly as a hot tear rolled down her face.

"Don't cry Flora!" I said rubbing her forehead.

"I can't... stay... conscious..." Flora whispered falling unconscious again.

"FLORA!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I'm sorry guys, that's all I could do!" Chatta cried.

"You did all you could Chatta." Lockette replied.

"We have to find those elemental stones as soon as possible!" Bloom stated.

"Yeah, and we wont let ANYTHING get in our way!" Musa replied.

"Hello?" A voice said knocking on the door, it was Griselda's voice.

"Oh no its Griselda!" Tecna exclaimed.

"You have to go Helia! Now!" Stella said.

"OK, see you later I guess." I replied jumping out the window and landing on my hover bike, then I flew off back to red fountain.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**AN- Sorry this took so long, I've been really tired lately.**


	6. Chapter 6: Grudge On Darkar!

**AN- Hey guys, KyleeNovaStar here! I just want to say thanks for your support and I'm sorry I was unable to update sooner. I have to worry about school and my grades. Unfortunently I have a D in science . Anyway enough about boring school lets get on with the story!**

* * *

**Alfea**

Bloom POV

"Hi Griselda?" I greeted shyly wondering why the heck she came here.

"The Headmistress wants to see you, follow me." Griselda ordered not saying hi back which I thought was a little rude.

"Yes Mam!" I replied quickly.

Griselda led us to Miss Faragonda's office while we all wondered the same thing _What is happening?_ until we reached the office, the walk felt like forever!

"Miss Faragonda, I have brought them here." Griselda said opening the door and she led the confused Winx into the office of the headmistress.

"Thank you Griselda." Faragonda replied.

"So, why are we here?" Stella questioned in confusion.

"Are we in trouble?" Musa asked.

"Or does this have to do with Flora?" I asked.

"No Musa, you're not in trouble. And yes Bloom you are correct." Faragonda answered to two girls questions.

"Miss Faragonda, I have found out a 'Possible solution' to this, something called the 'elemental stones'." Tecna stated not sure of herself.

"I know of those stones, the 'elemental stones' are special stones hidden on 3 different planets: fire, water, and earth. The fire stone is on a planet named 'Blaze' the water stone is on a planet named 'Aqua' and the earth stone is on a planet called 'Stone'." Faragonda explained.

"What happens when we collect them?" Tecna asked curiously.

"Unfortunently nobody know, not even me." Faragonda replied.

"Why?" Stella questioned.

"Because, nobody has ever managed to collect them, nobody comes back alive." Faragonda replied sadly, which frightened a Winx a bit.

"What should we do then?" Aisha asked.

"Right now, I believe we should focus on Darkar!" Faragonda replied quickly.

"She's right, we should be cautious!" Musa stated.

"In the meantime you 5 should rest, I recommend you do not go search for the elemental stones." Faragonda replied.

"We understand." The 5 Fairies replied not sure of themselves.

"You may be dismissed, it is getting late." Faragonda said.

"Yes mam!" I replied.

**Bloom and Flora's room**

"Bloom your back!" Lockette exclaimed flying up to me.

"Hi Lockette!" I greeted as a cheerful smile visited my face.

"What did the Headmistress say?" Lockette asked curiously.

"She said we shouldn't go looking..." I replied disappointed.

"But what about Flora?!" Lockette cried.

"She said we should worry about Darkar, but I think we should look for the elemental stones!" I stated as she sadly gazed at the unconscious Flora.

"I agree." Lockette replied.

"And I want to make Darkar pay for turning me evil..." I mumbled as a glare covered my face, I clenched my fists as my body was shaking from anger.

"BLOOM SNAP OUT OF IT!" Lockette exclaimed, I snapped back into reality.

"Sorry Lockette, I got carried away..." I replied a little embarrassed.

"It's OK Bloom, I understand your upset because Darkar turned you evil." Lockette said worriedly.

"Yeah, I am and I hope I'll be able to _ki__ll _him permanently!" I replied angrily.

"Bloom I have never seen you so angry!" Lockette exclaimed.

"But, Darkar... he almost made me kill my friends!" I replied.

"I... I know..." Lockette sighed.

"Well, I should get some rest it's been a long day." I replied getting into bed and covering myself up with blankets.

"Goodnight!" Lockette whispered.

_Dream_

_"W-where am I?!" _I exclaimed. I was in my Enchantix form and didn't know why, I didn't remember saying 'Bloom Enchantix! and transforming at all

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _An evil voice laughed, I knew who it was!

_"DARKAR! SHOW YOURSELF!" _I demanded in anger.

_"Very well... Bloom!" _Darkar replied showing himself carrying the 'shadow leaf' the leaf I heard about from Miss Faragonda!

_"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" _I yelled glaring at the evil man who did this.

My blood roared with anger and I darted toward him and tried blasting fire at him, but he just dodged the flame in a split second by jumping over it.

_"You only have 7 days to find the elemental stones Bloom!" _Darkar smirked.

I tried blasting fire at him once again he just jumped over it and landed behind me.

he punched me and I fell over but quickly got up still glaring at him.

_"I WILL FIND THEM DARKAR, AND I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND FLORA!" _I screamed with deep anger.

I was flying at him with a fist, I tried to punch him but he caught my hand and threw me on the ground.

_"We'll see about that Bloom! hahahaha!" _Darkar's evil voice laughed and slowly faded away.

_End dream_

"Bloom wake up!" Stella's high pitched voice exclaimed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed after the horrible nightmare.

"Bloom what happened?!" Lockette asked worriedly.

"I... I had a nightmare!" I replied panting.

"What was it about?!" Tecna asked.

"I... I saw Darker!" I replied.

"What did he say?!" Musa asked.

"H-he said we only have 7 days to find the elemental stones!" I exclaimed.

"Well, what should we do?!" Aisha asked.

"I say, we find the elemental stones! No matter what it takes! For Flora..." I replied.

"YEAH!" The other 4 agreed.

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7: The journey begeins!

**Alfea**

Normal POV

"Miss Faragonda can we come in?" Bloom asked loudly but not to loudly because it was only 7:00 am.

"Yes you may." Faragonda replied as Bloom opened the door and the Winx came in. "What can I do for you?" Faragonda asked.

"We want to find the elemental stones, I had a dream that Darkar told me if I don't in 7 days Flora will die!" Bloom exclaimed.

"She's right, we have to find them!" Stella stated.

"Well, I guess I can't stop you..." Faragonda sighed.

"We will get the stones, for Flora!" Layla stated.

"YEAH!" The other 4 shouted.

"Winx, be careful. If Darkar appears he could destroy you if you don't keep your guard up!" Faragonda warned.

"Faragonda is right, we can't let our guard down." Tecna stated.

"And with the 'shadow leaf' he is even stronger than ever." Aisha replied.

"And who knows what he can do?" Musa added.

"Yeah, and we need to pay attention to ALL of our surroundings!" Stella said.

"Right, we better go now! Let's go girls!" Bloom said as she led the Winx outside.

"Good luck." Faragonda replied as the 5 girls walked outside her office.

_Later_

"OK, we need to split up! Me, Stella, Lockette, and Amore will go to Blaze. Layla and Piff will go to Aqua. And Musa, Tecna, Digit, and Tune will go to Stone." Bloom stated in a serious voice.

"But why am I alone?" Aisha asked confused.

"Because, your good with surviving in places like this while the rest of us well... aren't so good." Bloom explained.

"Your point?" Aisha questioned the Red-head colored girl's answer.

"Well, your the least vulnerable to your own." Bloom explained more clearly.

"Well, I guess it makes sense..." Aisha replied a little unsure of herself.

"You OK?" Musa asked.

"Yeah, I think Bloom is probably right." Aisha replied.

"OK." Musa replied back.

"OK, let's transform!" Bloom stated.

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

"WINX ENCHANTIX!" The 5 girls shouted.

_Song_

_En-chan-tix oooooh Enchanti-ix!_

_Magical powder, maximum power!_

_Enchantiiiiiiiix, Powers upon me!_

_Powerful, magical, wonderful dimension!_

_Powerful En-chan-ti-ix!_

_Incredible vision, incredible power WINX! _

_En-chan-tix!_

_End song_

"BLOOM FAIRY OF THE DRAGON FLAME!" Bloom shouted.

"STELLA FAIRY OF THE SUN AND MOON!" Stella shouted **(AN- I know she says 'Fairy of the shining sun' but she is originally the Fairy of the Sun and moon just letting you guys know, for those of you who didn't watch the RAI version)**

"MUSA FAIRY OF MUSIC!" Musa shouted.

"TECNA FAIRY OF TECHNOLIGY!" Tecna shouted.

"AISHA FAIRY OF WAVES!" Aisha shouted.

"OK let's go!" Bloom said.

The Winx held hands with eachother combining their powers.

"CONVERGENCE!" Everyone shouted as they teleported to their destinations.

**Darkar's liar **

"Hahaha, now that nature is under MY control I can do whatever I want with it!" Darkar laughed but then stopped because something caught his eye.

"So... the Winx are on their way to collect the 'elemental stones' well I'll just stop them then!" Darkar said.

"I have the most powerful spell in the world, a man named Valtor dropped it and I found it! Mwahahahahaha!"

"Fire and wind to stone! Water to Aqua! And fire to blaze!" Darkar said as he used the elements of the spell head toward the chosen planets.

**Aqua**

"Well, I guess this is aqua." Aisha said holding Piff in her arms.

"HELP!" A voice screamed.

_To be continued._

* * *

**AN- sorry this took so freakin long. I know this chapter might have been a little boring (I think it kind of was) but I promise there will be more 'action' in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Aqua mission!

**Hey, I decided to make each adventure into one chapter now instead of splitting it into 6 parts. And by the way some parts may be a bit weird where it says few hours later I'm very sorry about that but I hope u enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Aqua**

Aisha POV

I took a brief moment to look around this planet, this place was much friendlier then I expected it to be.

One hundred percent of the planet was colored blue, that was actually very expected because of the name of the planet 'Aqua' which makes it obvious, but I am very impressed by the scene. The sky was an aquamarine color, it was very beautiful with the clouds having a darker looking blue color. A lot of the planet was very moist, I could obviously tell because the blue grass touched my feet and it was very watery.

Out of nowhere I noticed a giant waterfall beyond from the area I was standing in, I assumed that's where I needed to go.

"HELP!" A tiny voice cried.

The voice was loud enough to wake up the sleeping Piff, I could tell because I could hear her crying.

"Shh, calm down Piff..." I whispered softly cradling her in my arms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The teeny voice screamed.

It was more loud and more clear when I heard it.

"What's going on?!" I exclaimed.

I saw a little brunette girl with blue colored skin dashing out of the blue colored bushes. That little girl wasn't alone, she was followed by a scary looking monster made of ice!

"Hold on I'll save you!" I exclaimed.

I sprinted toward the monster so I could catch it off guard, I wait until the right moment.

"ANDROS HURRICANE!" I shouted blasting the attack at the ice monster, the monster cracked and turned into shattered ice.

"T-thank you!" The Brunette thanked me nervously.

"No problem, what is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Phealia." The brunette answered.

"That's a pretty name." I commented.

"Thanks, what's your name?" Phealia asked

"My name is Aisha." I answered.

"Cool." Phealia replied.

"So what are you doing out here all alone little girl?" I asked.

"Well, I was hunting." Phealia answered.

"WHAT?! ALL ALONE LIKE THAT?!" I exclaimed!

_She's a kid what is she thinking?! _I thought.

"But you're a kid, why are you hunting?" I asked.

"My mom has fallen ill!" Phealia answered.

"Oh my..." I replied shocked.

_Poor girl! _I thought.

"Why is your mom ill?" I asked.

"Well, there is a very common disease going around called 'ice cough'" Phealia answered.

"Ice cough?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, it's called that because it's a mix of ice cough and whooping cough." Phealia explained.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"Follow me! I'll show you!" Phealia replied leading the way.

_Later_

"Why are you dressed like that?" Phealia asked.

"This is my Enchantix Fairy form." I answered.

"What's 'Enchantix'? Phealia asked.

_I guess she's asking the questions now _I thought.

"To get your Enchantix you have to save someone from your home planet with bravery and sacrifice." I explained.

"What powers do you have?" Phealia asked.

"Well when you earn your Enchantix you have Fairy dust powers, Fairy dust is like healing powers." I explained.

"Were here!" Phealia excliamed pointing at the village and jumping up and down excitedly.

I gazed at the scene before me. there was a small village with only about 8 different houses, well they weren't houses they were huts, the village was much smaller than I thought! All the huts were made of straw. I noticed a few figures standing outside of the houses wearing cloths just like the back then during the colonial times! I was very surprised.

"This village is way smaller than I thought!" I exclaimed.

"The village used to be a lot bigger until those ice monsters started attacking and destroyed more than half of our village!" Phealia sighed when a frown covered her face.

"I'm very sorry about that..." I sighed.

_I feel sorry for these poor villagers, and poor Phealia has to hunt food! _I thought as a frown covered my face.

"Let's go to my house?" Phealia suggested.

"OK." I agreed.

"My house is this way!" Phealia said pointing right and quickly started running that direction.

"Wait for me!" I exclaimed quickly following the brunette.

"Were here! let's go in!" Phealia exclaimed pointing at a hut while jumping up and down excitedly as if she just drank a lot of coffee.

"OK." I replied following her inside.

_This girl is very hyper! _I thought confused.

I stared at what the inside of the hut looked like. The wall looked like it was made of tiger skin, and the floor was made of oak wood. There were 2 beds, one was smaller one was bigger. There was a medium-sized coffee table that looked like it was carved also from oak wood. I expected this house to be starkly decorated but it was way different.

"Wow, for a hut this is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Phealia replied with a little smile.

I suddenly noticed a figure lying in the bigger bed, she looked like she was in her 30's. I assumed it was Phealia's Mother because she looked like Phealia but taller and her brunette hair was longer.

"Mom! Are you OK?" Phealia asked with her eyes full of concern.

"-cough cough- yes I'm doing fine, did you get the food?" Phealia's Mother asked.

"No, but I brought a friend. She saved me from an ice monster!" Phealia answered.

"Oh..." Phealia's Mother replied with a small frown.

"Hello, my name is Aisha. Are you OK?" I asked.

"S-she looks funny..." Phealia's Mother replied.

"Because she is a Fairy!" Phealia said.

"What is that thing on her head?" Phealia's Mother asked.

"This is Piff, my bonded pixie!" I answered.

"Oh..." Phealia's Mom replied.

"Aisha, this is my mom Pheia." Phealia replied.

"Nice to meet you." Pheia replied as she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you to." I replied.

_Poor Pheia... _I thought worriedly.

"Phealia can you please do me a favor and get me some water from the creek?" Pheia asked.

"Sure! Anything for my mother..." Phealia answered.

"I'll come to!" I replied.

"OK, let's go!" Phealia said leading me the way.

"I'm very sorry about Pheia..." I said with a bit of a sad tone.

"Everyone says that..." Phealia replied.

"Is there any way to cure her?" I asked.

"Yes, there is a legendary stone we call the 'stone of healing' but it is hidden it is hidden in the mountain!" Phealia explained.

"Why can't someone from this village go then?" I asked confused.

"Because the ice monsters have taken over the mountain." Phealia answered as a frown visited her face.

"Oh..." I replied.

"Aisha were here!" Phealia exclaimed once again jumping up and down pointing at the creek as if she just drank coffee.

The creek was beautiful, the water looked as clear as a shining diamond. The creak was surrounded by some blue grass and some aquamarine colored tulips.

"Wow this is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"This is where we collect water." Phealia replied with a little cheerful smile on her face.

"Don't you have a sink?" I asked.

"What's a sink?" Phealia asked out of confusion.

"It's- never mind..." I replied.

"Hey Aisha want to get the water?" Phealia asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"OK, use this bucket!" Phealia instructed handing me the bucket.

"Thanks." I replied walking up to the creek and bending down to get the water, it was hard with Piff sleeping on top of my head but I managed to get the water.

"Aisha?" Phealia asked.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Where are you from?" Phealia asked.

"Well, I'm from Andros but I went to the Alfea collage for Fairies to learn magic." I answered.

"Do you have any friends?" Phealia asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Who are they?" Phealia asked interested in knowing.

"Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna." I answered.

"Who are they?" Phealia asked even more interested.

"Well, Bloom is a Red-head who is Fairy of the Dragon flame, she sometimes has a short temper but she is really caring and sweet. She is actually the strongest out of all of us. And Stella, she is a blonde haired fashion freak who is Fairy of the sun and moon. She can be very annoying and get on everyone's nerve sometimes but she is actually very sweet and always makes everyone laugh. And there is Musa who has dark blue hair , she always styles it into pigtails. Musa is a very amazing person who is Fairy of music, she loves music it's like breathing to her. She always makes really good jokes and she is very sweet and understanding. And there is Tecna with very short pink hair. Tecna is the smartest person I ever met which explains why she is Fairy of technology, she is very serious when it comes to missions and battles, one time she even sacrificed herself to save the entire magic dimension be we were able to save her." I explained.

"Wow, these people seem like very amazing friends!" Phealia exclaimed.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What about Flora?" Phealia asked.

"Well... Flora is a brunette with blonde bangs at the end of her hair, She is Fairy of nature and my bestest friend. She is the sweetest girl you will ever meet!" I explained with a frown.

"What's wrong Aisha?" Phealia asked.

"Flora... Flora is being killed by darkness with mother nature!" I exclaimed.

"Oh... I'm very sorry." Phealia replied.

"Speaking of, why is this planet's nature not dying?" I asked.

"No clue!" Phealia replied.

_Probably because of the elemental stone of this planet! _I thought one hundred perfect sure it was true.

"We should go back now." Phealia said running off towards her hut.

"OK." I replied following her.

_2 minutes later_

"Mom were back!" Phealia hollered.

"Did you get the water?" Pheia asked.

"Yes we did, here you go!" I said giving her the bucket of water.

"Thanks!" Pheia replied drinking the water.

"Oooooh I feel awful!" Pheia exclaimed as she fainted.

"MOTHER!" Phealia cried as hot tears sprang in her eyes.

"PHEIA!" I exclaimed.

"MOM!" Phealia exclaimed at the top of her lungs, so loud I was surprised none of the villagers came to check on us!

"Wake up Pheia!" I shouted, not to loud like Phealia did though.

"Mommy..." Phealia mumbled, I saw tears coming out of her eyes, it was making me feel even more bad for her then i felt before.

"Let me feel her heartbeat!" I said placing my hand on the area where her heart was located, a suspenseful silence filled the room. I stayed in the same position for about 2 minutes to study what was happening. I came to I conclusion and it turns out her heart beats once every 30 seconds, I knew that wasn't a good sign!

"Is it beating...?" Phealia asked nervously breaking the silence.

"Yes, but only every 30 seconds." I replied worriedly.

"Mommy!" Phealia exclaimed as hot tears formed in her eyes.

_Poor Phealia... _I thought saldy.

"THAT IS IT WE ARE GOING TO FIND THAT HEALING STONE! EVEN IF IT WAS THE LAST THING I'D DO!" Phealia shouted with anger and determination.

"No! It's to dangerous for a kid!" I exclaimed.

_What the freak is she thinking?! _I thought confused.

"Please Aisha! Please!" Phealia begged giving me puppy eyes.

"But... but... fine..." I sighed, I knew I didn't have a choice.

"Yay!" Phealia exclaimed cheerfully.

I smiled until we heard a thump outside! _What was that?! _I thought worriedly. Just then a giant fist smashed the hut destroying it, I turned around and saw a demon made of ice! I knew it was one of those ice monsters.

"ICE MONSTER!" Phealia screamed at the top of her lungs in fear.

"Oh my goodness!" I exclaimed.

"Watch out!" Phealia exclaimed when the ice monster nearly smashed me with its fist!

"Uh oh!" I said jumping up into the air flying dodging its fist.

"Way to go!" Phealia cheered.

I flew around in circles making the ice monster dizzy so it would be more vulnerable. I darted toward the monster and kicked it into a solid rock wall so it would lose its balance, That was my chance to destroy it. "MORPHIX ATTACK!" I shouted blasting my attack at the monster, the ice monster than shattered into a bunch of pieces. I then flew back to the ground.

"Yay! Go Aisha!" Phealia cheered as if she were a cheerleader.

"Shh I hear something! It sounds like-" I started but I was interrupted by a giant flood coming our way!

"FLOOD!" One of the villagers cried.

"We have to get the villagers out of here!" I exclaimed.

"Right!" Phealia agreed.

I flew up into the air so I could get everyone's attention. "EVERYONE EVACUATE THE VILLAGE!" I shouted, nobody heard me. I assumed the water was to loud for anyone to hear me so that plan wouldn't work, it's not I could mute the volume of the water like on a TV.

"AISHA WHAT WILL WE DO?!" Phealia shouted from below, I cold hear slight panic in her voice.

"I'LL TRY TO STOP THE FLOOD MYSELF, JUST HELP THE VILLAGERS EVACUATE THE VILLA-" I started but Phealia was suddenly knocked unconscious by a rock. "PHEALIA!" I exclaimed rushing over to her but a wave of water washed over her and her unconscious mother carrying them away! _This is no flood! This is a Tsunami! _I thought coming to a realization.

"HELP!" A woman cried as she was running away from a wave of water.

I flew down and grabbed the woman by the arm, I flew her to a safe place. "Stay here! I'll get the other villagers." I said.

"OK, thank you." I the woman replied with a warm smile.

I used my powers to push the water back from the village, then I created a barrier to keep the water from coming in. _I hope this barrier will last long enough! _I thought worriedly.

"What the heck just happened?" One of the villagers mumbled.

"I don't know, maybe it's that thing in the sky." Another villager replied.

"I don't think it's a 'thing' it's a Fairy!" Another villager exclaimed.

"Guys! We have no time for this you people have to get out of the village!" I interrupted everyone.

"How do we do that? the village is surrounded by boulders and water!" a blonde haired woman exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here myself!" I replied.

"How? you can't carry ALL of us!" A little boy exclaimed.

"Not like that, just hold still!" I ordered.

The villagers had very confused looks on their faces. "This is weird..." The little boy whispered.

I then created a floor underneath their feet made of morphix. _This reminds me of the time I saved those mermaids on Andros! _I thought. The villagers confused looks were replaced with 'this is crazy' looks. I brought the villagers up and led them out of the village, I took them to the same place where I left that woman.

"YAY!" The villagers cheered.

"Be right back, I'm going to see if there are still people there!" I replied flying back toward the almost destroyed village. _If there are still people there, I hope the barrier hasn't worn off! _I thought worriedly. I just then noticed two unconscious figures, it was Phealia and her mom! "Wake up Phealia!" I said landing next to them.

"Oooh... what happened...?" Phealia said slowly waking up.

"There is a tsunami! we have to get out of here before the barrier is gone!" I replied quickly grabbing Phealia and her mom and carrying them to the rest of the villagers, after that the barrier wore off which was great timing.

"What about the village?" Phealia asked worriedly.

"Maybe I can carry the water to a river." I replied quickly flying back to the village and using my magic to carry the water to a nearby river. I then head back to the villagers.

"YAY AISHA!" Phealia shouted happily.

"I have a suspicious feeling about this!" I said landing on the ground.

"What do you think it is?" Phealia asked confused.

"Darkar..." I replied slightly angrily.

"Darkar?" Phealia asked confused.

"Yes, he is the person behind this." I replied.

"You guessed right!" A voice said coming out of nowhere from the sky.

"DARKAR!" I exclaimed.

"I am the one messing with this village." Darkar smirked.

"LEAVE THIS PLANET ALONE DARKAR!" I shouted giving him a glare.

"Never! I want revenge, because of you and the Winx I was nearly destroyed!" Darkar snapped.

I darted towards Darkar and tried to kick him, however he just grabbed my foot and threw me to the ground. However, I quickly got up. "Is that the best you got?!" I asked glaring at him.

"Your even weaker then before..." Darkar replied ignoring my question.

"ANDROS HURRICANE!" I shouted blasting me attack at the evil man, but he jumped up in the air and dodged my attack.

"RAY OF DARKNESS!" Darkar shouted blasting his attack at me and knocking me off my feet.

_He is so much stronger now... _I thought very annoyed.

"Pathetic..." Darkar smirked disappearing.

"Aisha!" Phealia exclaimed worriedly.

"Don't worry I'm fine." I replied getting up.

"Oh Ok good, should we go searching now?" Phealia asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" I answered. And off we went!

_5 hours later..._

I left Piff with the villagers because I knew she wouldn't like being on this mission. Phealia and I hiked through a path of blue grass, we eventually reached a mountain made of sapphire. I was most impressed by the sight! "This is amazing!" I exclaimed. I took a brief moment to check the place out, the sapphire shined in the sun, and there were small vines hanging a long way up the mountain, and I noticed at the top there was a waterfall!

"It's beautiful!" Phealia exclaimed excitedly.

"Breathtaking!" I agreed.

"Look, we can start with that little path!" Phealia said pointing at a path that started up the mountain but it looked like it ended after a short while.

"Wouldn't it be quicker if I flew us up there?" I asked confused.

"Oh yeah..." Phealia replied.

"OK let's go!" I said grabbing the brunette and started flying, everything was fine until we were knocked down by an 'invisible wall' in the air.

"What was that?! Why did you fall?!" Phealia asked confused.

"I have no idea at all! Wait, you mean you didn't feel that invisible wall?!" I exclaimed.

"Nope, not a thing!" Phealia replied.

"Oh..." I replied back. Right after her response I came up with something!

"What are you thinking Aisha?" Phealia asked confused.

"I came up with something! You see, that barrier is blocking my magic. And you didn't feel anything because you don't have Fairy powers so MAYBE this means we can only get up there without powers." I explained. _This reminds me of the barrier at Alfea that keeps away non-magical creatures except this time it's the complete opposite, this time it keeps MAGICAL creatures out! _I thought slightly confused at that fact because it didn't make much sense to me at all.

"Wow..." Phealia replied impressed.

"I guess we have to climb without powers..." I sighed detransforming.

"Yeah." Phealia replied.

"Well, lets get started!" I said walking along the path with Phealia following me as if I were the leader.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Darkar POV

_So, Aisha and her little friend are climbing the Sapphire mountain trying to get the water stone huh? we'll see about that! _I thought smirking. "Massi schiacciare questi smidollati gracile!" I chanted. (Boulders crush these puny weaklings! In Italian)

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed.

* * *

We started hearing rumbling sounds, they got louder and louder until we saw boulders made of sapphire coming right at us! _Uh-oh! _I thought worriedly.

"AAAAH! SAPPHIRE BOULDERS!" Phealia screamed in fear.

"GRAB ONTO ME!" I shouted because if I talked normally my voice wouldn't be able to be heard due to the fact the rumbling was so freaking loud!

"OK!" Phealia replied grabbing my hand.

"HOLD ON!" I shouted jumping over it without using magic.

"Wow Aisha you have amazing skill even without your magic!" Phealia exclaimed impressed.

"There are more boulders coming keep holding on!" I ordered and the brunette obeyed. We dodged many boulders until we reached a dead end where there was a wide pitch black pit before us!

"And now for my ultimate weapon!" I heard a faint voice say.

_Who the freak was that?! _I thought worriedly. Suddenly a giant sapphire boulder came falling down! _Oh no! What will we do?! I don't have time to transform and we can't jump over the pit is way to wide! _I thought worriedly.

"What do we do Aisha?!" Phealia exclaimed.

"JUMP!" I cried jumping into the pitch black pit dragging Phealia down with me, it was like a game of either jump or die!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" We both screamed at the top of our lungs in fear, we were hoping we would live and that there was something at the bottom!

"Ouch!" Phealia whined when we hit something hard.

"It's so dark in here, its blinding!" I said getting up.

"Did you bring a light?" Phealia asked getting up.

_Looks like I couldn't rely on Stella to light this place up, so I guess I have to use my own light source!_ I thought grabbing a flashlight from my pocket. "Yes I did!" I answered turning the flashlight on.

"Good!" Phealia replied with a small grin.

"Hey, I see a cave!" I exclaimed pointing at the cave, it seemed to be the only cave around here.

"What should we do?" Phealia asked.

"I think maybe we should go in it!" I replied.t

"Are you sure?" Phealia asked not sure if we should go in it.

"Well, it's is the only path I so yeah I'm pretty sure." I answered walking into it.

"OK..." Phealia replied still not sure.

"Let's hope this takes us somewhere..." I said.

"This cave if kind of giving me the creeps..." Phealia said shivering a little because it was a little cold.

"Yeah but-" I started but then suddenly there was ANOTHER rumbling sound.

"Mwahahahaha!" I heard that faint voice again.

_What the freak is happening?! _I thought confused, all I knew is that it sounded like a woman.

"Oh no not more boulders!" Phealia whined.

Just then a boulder came crashing down blocking the entrance of the cave. "Oh freak... were trapped!" I said annoyed.

"What will we do?!" Phealia cried.

"Let me try destroying it!" I replied blasting a ray of energy at it, however it didn't budge!

"What the..." Phealia said confused.

"I think it's probably made of some strange material I can't destroy..." I replied

"Could be... I guess we have to keep going." Phealia said.

"Right." I agreed and we continued on since we had no choice.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Normal POV

Somewhere in an abandoned house in a hidden alley lies 3 strong villains...

"Our plan is going well! Soon that goodie goodie Fairy will be done for!" And evil voice stated.

"Yeah Icy, and we'll have our revenge!" Another voice replied.

"Icy, Darcey, what are you talking about!? That fool is going to reach the top of that mountain and get the water stone!" A third voice objected.

"Stormy is kind of right..." Darcey agreed.

"See?" Stormy asked Icy in an 'I told you so' way.

"Just wait and see girls... MWAHAHAHAHA!" Icy laughed.

"Huh...?" Darcey and Stormy asked confused.

"Ugh... just wait OK?!" Icy snapped.

"Ugh..." Darcey groaned in boredom.

"Waiting is so not my thing..." Stormy replied.

"And plus Darkar has returned you know, he might take over the world before WE do!" Darcey complained.

"Oh we will defeat him with with our NEW power!" Icy replied.

"Are you sure it's enough?" Stormy asked.

"Yeah... I agree with Stormy." Darcey replied.

"How dare you deny our new powers! What has gotten into you?!" Icy asked with fury.

"I'm just saying, he has the shadow leaf and all!" Stormy replied.

"So what?!`Our new powers are very strong!" Icy snapped.

"Whatever..." Both Darcey and Stormy sighed.

"Hmph..." Icy said with anger.

* * *

**Aqua**

Aisha POV

We had been walking for hours, there seemed to be only one dark long path. "Oh no my flashlight died!" I exclaimed when the flashlight went off.

"What will we do?!" Phealia cried.

"I don't know!" I replied worriedly, suddenly a light surrounded the area, the light was coming from some shiny crystals. Then a path started glowing leading the way.

"Wow pretty..." We both said amazed.

"Should we follow it?" Phealia asked.

"Yeah I think we should." I replied starting to follow it with Phealia following me, we followed it until we reached a room.

"Hey, what is this place?!" Phealia exclaimed.

"I think it's some kind of room..." I replied. I took a brief moment to look around the room. It was a big room with many multicolored glowing crystals, and in the center of that room was a stone put in the center of a pillar shaped like a water symbol.

"Woah, what is that...?" Phealia slowly asked.

"I think that's the water stone!" I quickly replied rushing over to the stone in the center of that water symbol rock.

"Wow! it's beautiful!" Phealia exclaimed.

"Yeah." I agreed looking at the stone, there was a beautiful glowing water symbol on the center on the water stone.

"Well I guess we should take this back to the village and heal your mom now right?" I asked, Phealia nodded.

"Your not going anywhere!" A _cold _voice said.

"Icy!" I mumblied angrily glaring at her clenching my fists.

"Who is that lady?!" Phealia exclaimed.

"My name is Icy, your worst nightmare!" Icy smirked.

"Whatever! Aisha will defeat you!" Phealia snapped.

"Well guess what missy! I am the one who caused the ice monsters and your little disease spreading around as fast as a rabbit!" Icy snapped back.

"Well, after a whip your but tell Darkar to give up!" I shouted glaring at Icy.

"Heck with him! I am not working with him, It's just me and my awesome sisters!" Icy replied glaring back.

"That was unexpected..." I mumbled.

"Anyway, I want that stone! NOW!" Icy demanded.

"Never, your going down Icy, I have had enough of you and your evil sisters!" I snapped getting ready to transform.

"Go ahead and transform, I couldn't care less!" Icy snapped back.

"AISHA ENCHANTIX!" I shouted with fury.

_Song_

_En-chan-tix oooooh Enchanti-ix! _

_Magical powder, maximum power!_

_Enchantiiiiix powers upon me!_

_Powerful magical, wonderful dimension!_

_Powerful Enchanti-ix incredible vision incredible power WINX!_

_Enchantix!_

_End song_

"AISHA FAIRY OF WAVES!" I shouted feeling my hair tie up into braids, my yellow eye shadow covering my eyes, my top with greenish bluish colors and my miniskirt which also had greenish bluish colors, my flip-flop like footwear on my feet, and the crown-like object on my forehead. "MORPHIX ATTACK!" I shouted shooting my attack at Icy, it knocked her against the sapphire wall but the evil Ice witch quickly got back into the battle.

Phealia grabbed the stone from it's spot and held it tight in her grip. "What do I go now Aisha?" Phealia asked.

"Take the stone back to the village and heal your mother! I'll hold Icy off!" I replied as I darted towards Icy and kicked her in the stomach, I then trapped her in my Morphix.

"You fool, you really think that will stop me and my new powers?!" Icy asked angrily breaking out of the Morphix.

_New powers?! What the freak does she mean?! _I thought confused.

"ICY DARKIX!" Icy shouted, her outfit did not change at all but she grew claws and her blue eyes and eye shadow turned a darker shade of blue.

_Oh no..._ I thought worriedly.

"Oh no... I better run!" Phealia whispered as she started running away.

"Get back here brat!" Icy shrieked blasting icicles at the brunette, however Phealia dodged the icicles.

_Wow that kid is really fast! _I thought as I started to chase Icy.

"Stay out of this Aisha!" Icy shrieked.

"WATER BLAST!" I shouted blasting my attack at the evil witch.

"Not so fast!" Icy said cocking her head and slowly raising her hand turning the water into ice.

"What the-" I started until I noticed Icy fired an icicle at the wall, a medium sized piece of sapphire chipped off the wall and landed on Phealia's head knocking her out. "Oh no!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yes!" Icy smirked flying over to Phealia grabbing the water stone gripping it tightly.

Suddenly something somehow made the mountain shake, I couldn't tell if it was an avalanche or an earthquake! _What's happening?! _I thought confused. Suddenly water started to flood the mountain, the water slowly creped into the room starting to slowly flood the area.

"Oh no... better run!" Icy said.

"Your not going anywhere with that stone!" I snapped flying toward the wicked witch of ice and kicking her in the stomach making her lose the tight grip she had. I then grabbed the stone.

"W-what are you going to do with that?!" Icy asked in fear.

"This ends here!" I replied angrily. "WATER STONE POWER!" I shouted combining my power with the water stone and blasting it at Icy making her really weak.

"I'll see you in hell..!" Icy growled teleporting out of the place.

"How rude..." I mumbled slightly annoyed. _But why is this place starting to flood? Obviously because we took the water stone away from it's place so Darkar's spell started to affect the planet! _I thought solving the question. _Maybe I can use my Fairy dust to stable the pillar! _I thought knowing it was a good idea to try. "FAIRY DUST!" I shouted as the dust fell from my wings landing on the pillar, and believe it or not it worked!

"Ooooh... what happened?!" Phealia asked slowly waking up.

"I'll tell you later, let's go back to the village." I replied grabbing Phealia and blasting a ray of energy at the sapphire wall creating a hole in the mountain, we flew back to the village while I told Phealia everything that happened.

_1 hour later_

"WERE HERE! WERE HERE!" Phealia cried.

"Yes we are." I replied with a cheerful smile, Piff came flying to me jumping into my arms."Hi piff!" I greeted cheerfully.

"And look the village was rebuilt!" Phealia exclaimed with joy.

"And fast to!" I added.

"Hurry, let's go heal my mother!" Phealia cried running to her house with me quickly following her.

_2 minutes later_

"Ok ready?" I asked.

"Yea!" Phealia replied.

"OK, WATER STONE HEALING POWER!" I shouted healing Pheia, in a matter of seconds she started to wake up.

"MOMMY!" Phealia cried jumping onto her mom and hugging her with her mom hugging her back.

"I-I'm healed! I'm healed!" Pheia cried.

"All thanks to the water stone." I replied smiling.

"Thank you Phealia!" Pheia said cheerfully.

"Actually mama, it was Aisha who did all the work!" Phealia corrected her mother.

"But, how did a lot of work to you know?" I replied.

"Well, I guess your right." Phealia replied back.

"Well, I hate to go but I have to go back to Magix." I said changing the subject.

"Aww..." Phealia replied in a little bit of a sad tone.

"I'm sorry..." I sighed.

"No it's ok! Go save your friend Flora!" Phealia replied cheerful again.

"Thank you so much Aisha!" Pheia thanked.

"No problem, anyway I have to go bye!" I said getting ready to leave.

"BYE AISHA! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!" Phealia shouted as I teleported away back to Magix with Piff.

* * *

**AN- Nothing much to say but hope ya enjoyed :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Trix meeting I

**Hey guys, remaking the chapter :p**

* * *

**Trix home**

Normal POV

"You failed huh?" Darcy asked while lazily lying down on the coffee table where the 3 villains were sitting at.

"Yeah, but I'm still going to smash those goodie goodies!" Icy replied clenching her right-hand fist and squinting her eyes in frustration, she wasn't happy at all.

"I can't believe you lost to one little dweeb when we normally nearly beat all 6..." Stormy said rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up, you didn't even see the freaking Water stone!" Icy snapped trying defending herself.

"So, your saying at this rate they could-" Darcy started but was interrupted.

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE!" Stormy shouted covering Darcy's mouth to prevent her from speaking.

"I was just saying... gee." Darcy replied rolling her eyes.

"We need to come up with a plan." Icy said pacing back and fourth while doing one of those thinking poses.

"You know, we could go after that 'shadow leaf' Darkar has..." Darcy suggested.

"OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Icy replied laughing.

"Uhh... what's so funny?" Stormy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Please tell me that's a joke!?" Icy replied still lsughing.

"Uhh... no..." Darcy replied a little annoyed.

"That leaf is no match for the stones, so we should get those. THEN destroy Darkar, the Winx, and take over the magical dimension!" Icy explained.

"Yeah but, it could be helpful." Darcy replied shrugging.

"Yeah, it did give us our Darkix powers..." Stormy stated.

_Flashback_

_"HURRY HE IS CATCHING UP WITH US!" Icy shouted but not in fear, just annoyance. Darkar was chasing the 3 villains at his new hideout._

_"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU SNEEZED WHILE WE WERE SNEAKING PAST HIM!" Stormy replied with slight frustration._

_"You two look! there it is!" Darcy exclaimed when they reached a pedestal made of cobblestone and there it was, the shadow leaf._

_"Let's absorb it's power!" Icy started._

_"And then." Darcy added._

_"Become more powerful witches!" Stormy added._

_"AND TAKE OVER THE MAGIC DIMENSION!" The 3 witches shouted as an evil smile crept on their lips._

_"I have you right where I want you!" An evil voice called, it was Darker._

_"Hurry up!" Icy said touching the shadow leaf absorbing it's power, the othe two did the same._

_"RAY OF DARKNESS!" Darkar shouted blasting his attack at the Trix, hwoever the Trix combined their powers and created a shield._

_"WHAT?! Darkar exclaimed._

_"Let's leave, NOW!" Icy ordered._

_"But we didn't absorb all its power..." Stormy replied raising an eyebrow._

_"So what, half of its power is enough!" Icy replied._

_"Whatever..." Darcy said rolling her eyes, after that the Trix teleported away._

_End flashback..._

"Whatever, I would rather get those elemental stones to make us more powerful..." Icy said ignoring Stormy.

"Well I'm going after the fire stone." Darcy said teleporting away.

"And I'm getting the earth stone." Stormy said also teleporting away leaving Icy there alone.

"Doubt they will make it, I have better luck then them..." Icy mumbled crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Hey guys, I changed my mind about the whole Darkix thing and explained what happened, I hope this remake was better then the other one. It wasn't perfect, but I tried.**


	10. Chapter 10: The healing of the stones I

**Alfea**

Aisha POV

_No changes in particular..._ I thought staring at Flora's lifeless looking body, with Piff laying down next to the almost lifeless nature Fairy. _Poor Flora, I hope this stone helps! _I thought firing a healing-like beam from the Water Stone. Her color looked better then before, she looked alive again! But she was still unconscious.

"Aisha?" A tiny voice called, it was Chatta zooming toward me.

"Chatta! Look Flora is looking healthy again!" I exclaimed but in a quiet-like way.

"YAY!" The little Pixie cheered.

"Let's go tell Miss F the good news!" I exclaimed.

"Right!" Chatta agreed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Piff cried waking up from her sleep.

"Shh, it's OK..." I whispered in a gentle voice which made the baby Pixie stop crying.

"Let's go!" Chatta whispered but loud enough so I could hear.

"Right!" I agreed nodding my head and heading out the door with Chatta following.

_5 minutes later..._

**Faragonda's office**

"Can I come in?" I asked knocking on the door.

"Yes you may!" The headmistress answered.

"Hi!" I greeted opening the door to Faragonda's office.

"Aisha! Your back!" Faragonda exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I got the Water Stone!" I replied with a small smile covering my face.

"That's good, so how did it go?" Faragonda asked interested while clasping her hands together.

"Well, first I arrived and the planet was covered in blue! Then I met this little girl named Phealia who was a bit hyper but really sweet. And I met her poor mother who was ill, her name the Pheia and it was said that there was a so-called 'healing stone' that could heal any disease. So me and Phealia went to a mountain made of Sapphire, but we ran into Icy when we found the Water Stone and we had to fight her but she had a new power called 'Darkix' or something. But I used the power of the Water Stone to win the battle. After that we took the water stone back to the village and healed Pheia. I then left and came back here." I explained.

"Interesting, I'm shocked the Trix got a new power just out of nowhere..." Faragonda replied impressed."Also, what did Icy want with the Water Stone?" Faragonda asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's the part I can't answer, I don't know why she wants it but she and the other two probably want power in my guess." I answered shrugging, I wasn't so sure.

"Maybe, let's just hope the other 5 will succeed in their missions..." Faragonda replied.

"I know they will, I believe in them!" I said in a serious tone.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**AN- OK so I decided to do some check-ups on Flora since she is the main character. These chapters are meant to be very short thought because there isn't really anything I can do with them.**


	11. Chapter 11: Blaze mission!

**AN- Well here comes the Blaze mission! Enjoy :D! **

* * *

**Blaze**

Normal POV

Bloom, Stella, Lockette, and Amore arrived on the planet Blaze, The planet of the fire stone. The 4 girls were amazed by the scene, red leaf colored trees, amber colored grass, stepping stones that formed a path, the sky was the beautiful color of the sunset even though it was only 11:00 am, and then there was In the center of their attention: the giant volcano!

"I think that's were me need to go!" Lockette said flying up from behind Bloom.

"I think so to, it's like the volcano matches the ways of the fire stone." Amore sitting on Stella's shoulder replied agreeing with Lockette.

"Oh, I hope we get that stone and heal Flora!" Stella said with a little bit of a worried tone while shivering with a little bit of fear.

"I know we will, we just have to!" Bloom replied with a serious tone but determined at the same time while her baby blue eyes were staring at the volcano, the fire Fairy felt a presence in the volcano. _A familiar energy... _Bloom thought suspiciously.

"Bloom?" Stella asked waving her hand in Blooms face to get her attention.

"Oh, what is it Stella?" Bloom replied snapping out of it and turning around to face Stella.

"Are you OK?" Stella asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Bloom replied nodding her head.

"Are you sure Bloom?" Lockette asked worried.

"Oh Lockette you worry to much, of course I'm fine." Bloom replied with a cheerful smile.

"Heads up Winx! We got company!" Amore interrupted the conversation pointing at a bush.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HELP ME!" A voice cried, a woman came running out of the bush with 2 monsters made of darkness chasing her.

"Come on let's go Stella, Pixies you hide behind that bush!" Bloom ordered pointing at a bush with red leaves.

"But we want to help!" Both Amore and Lockette whined.

"No, it's to dangerous!" Stella replied also pointing at the red leaf bush.

"Aww... Ok fine but be careful Bloom!" Lockette said worrying like always, Bloom knew Lockette well and she always worried about Bloom more then a mom normally would.

"OK Stella..." Amore said in a little bit of a sadish tone.

"Let's go teach these things a lesson!" Bloom said feeling confident.

"HEY YOU, LEAVE THAT WOMAN ALONE!" Stella shouted flying up into the air then diving toward the monster and kicking it in the belly with her bare foot with knocked it back The monster roared with fury but that only made it easier for the sun Fairy to defeat the monster. "RAY OF LIGHT!" The blonde shouted as the beam filled the mosnter's mouth making it explode. "Eww I got goo on my feet from kicking that beast! I wish Enchantix came with shoes." Stella whined.

"My turn!" Bloom said flying up into the air and diving at the second monster with two flying fists, the monster was knocked onto the groud. _I guess these things aren't very strong at all. _Bloom thought wondering why. The fire Fairy got ready to finish the monster off, "DRAGON FURY!" Bloom shouted blasting her fire at the monster and defeating it. "That was a little to easy!" Bloom said confused.

"Agreed, it was so easy I could do it in my sleep!" Stella joked, Stella loved making jokes because she loves having a sense of humor most of the time.

"Thank you brave girls!" The woman exclaimed.

"Where did you come from?" Bloom asked.

"Oh, you must be new here. There is a village that way you should drop by, oh and to show my thanks here is a map for the planet! These things are a fortune but you saved me so I owe you my life!" The woman said greatfully as she handed Bloom and Stella the map then heading to her village.

"That was weird..." Stella said confused while scratching her blonde head.

"Yeah, but we got this map is seems VERY useful!" Bloom replied opening the map.

"Can we come out now?!" Amore's voice whispered.

"Yes, you can come out now." Stella replied.

"Yippie!" Lockette shouted with joy.

"Let's go to this 'village'" Bloom said following the map.

"WAIT UP BLOOM!" Stella exclaimed running after her, the Pixies shrugged and followed the two Fairies.

_5 hours later..._

"Bloom...?" Stella asked sweating.

"Yeah Stella?" Bloom replied.

"How long will this take, are you sure were almost there? I am dying here!" Stella whined while trudging.

"I don't know, but this map says we should be almost there." Bloom replied.

"Are you sure your reading this thing right Bloom?" Lockette asked flying over to Bloom with a puzzled look.

"I'm sure Lockette..." Bloom replied.

"Stella, it has only been a half hour you know..." Amore said flying over to Stella.

"Well my feet are sore because we don't have shoes, in fact I think I caught a rock in my feet! Also this place if so freaking hot!" Stella whined slightly yelling at Amore.

"Calm down Stella, we are here." Bloom said looking up from the map.

"Uhh... I see nothing are you trying to trick me? Because it is not funny!" Stella asked throwing Bloom a small glare and putting her hands on her hips.

"But the map says-" Bloom started until the ground started shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Stella cried.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Lockette cried clinging onto Bloom.

"WHATEVER IT IS, I DONT LIKE IT AT ALL!" Amore replied in fear.

"I DONT KNOW!" Bloom replied to everyone shouting because the earthquake was very loud. Suddenly a hold opened up and the 4 girls fell in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone screamed.

"GRAB MY HAND STELLA! AND HOLD ON PIXIES!" Bloom shouted.

"WHY?! WHAT GOOD WILL THAT DO?!" Stella questioned.

"JUST DO IT!" Bloom exclaimed.

"OK!" Stella replied confused grabbing Blooms hand.

"HOLD ON TIGHT LOCKETTE AND AMORE!" Bloom shouted because if she talked normally nobody would hear.

"OK!" Both Lockette and Amore replied holding onto their bonded Fairies.

"STELLA, WE HAVE TO COMBINE OUT POWERS AND CREATE A BARRIER SO WE CAN LAND SAFELY!" Bloom ordered.

"OK BLOOM!" Stella replied as the two Enchantix Fairies combined their powers creating the barrier that broke their fall.

"Phew that was close..." Stella spoke slowly trying to catch her breath.

"Y-yeah..." Bloom replied also trying to catch her breath.

"Is it over?!" Lockette asked in fear still clinging onto Bloom with her eyes closed tightly.

"It's fine Lockette, you can open your eyes now." Amore replied.

"Phew..." Lockette sighed.

"Now, what made us fall? And why did that creepy woman give us that map?" Bloom asked confused knowing her questions wouldn't be answered.

"Yeah, we don't even know her!" Stella replied trying to think.

"And why is this pit so dark?!" Lockette cried.

"Yeah, it's filled with total nothingness..." Amore added.

"We should fly out of here-" Bloom started but then the hole suddenly closed.

"OH COME ON!" Stella whined stomping one of her feet on the stone made ground.

_"Hehehehehe..." _A creepy voice laughed, it sounded like the woman.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lockette screamed hiding behind Bloom.

"What the freak was that?!" Stella exclaimed.

"This is freaky! It gets creepier by the second!" Amore whined.

_That voice, it's so famillier... _Bloom thought suspiciously.

"Bloom? What are you doing?" Stella asked confused.

"Oh nothing." Bloom lied, she didn't want to worry her friends.

"Are you sure?" Lockette asked.

"I'm fine." Bloom replied.

_"Prepare to die!" _The voice said.

"Uhh... not to rain on your parade but nothings-" Stella started but was interrupted by the Pixies.

"Oooh... we feel awful..." Lockette and Amore complained before they fainted but Bloom and Stella caught them.

"Why isn't this affecting us?" Stella asked confused as the ended up detransforming. Her hair returned to her strait long blonde hair with her pink headband, her outfit returned to her blue sundress with pink stripes and her pink highheels.

"I think you spoke to soon Stella..." Bloom replied as she detransformed. Her hair went back to its original state with the red bangs at the front and her blue long sleeve shirt with a pink heart in the front, blue socks, and her dark blue high-heels. Bloom usually wore 2 different outfits that look a little similar.

"What will we do now?" Stella asked.

"We just have to keep on going I guess..." Bloom replied shrugging.

"Well... Ok..." Stella sighed following Bloom who was leading the way.

_1 hour later..._

"Ugh!" Stella groaned in an annoyed way, the blonde back was hanging forward with her arms hanging in the front while facing the ground as she trudged. Bloom and Stella had walked for hours, it wasn't doing Stella any good because of her pink high heels making her feet sore. "I can't take walking in these stupid things! I want to change outfits now!" Stella whined crossing her arms.

"Stella I don't think-" Bloom started but Stella didn't listen.

"You don't think what?" Stella asked as she cocked her hand trying to use her cloths changing spell, however it didn't work since the magic spell the mysterious voice casted blocked their magical powers.

"That..." Bloom replied finishing her sentence.

"OH COME ON DANG IT!" Stella shouted with frustration and annoyance, her face was covered with anger and her fists were clenched with her right foot pounding on the stone made floor.

"Stella, you just need to get used to the fact we can't use magic now, our powers are disabled." Bloom replied The Red-head didn't have much of a problem with the 'no magic' spell because she has lived her entire life with no magic. No matter how used she was to magic she never minded having her powers disabled for a short while, but if she lost her powers that would be another story.

"You know I can barely survive without magic! I lived my entire life with magic unlike you Bloom..." Stella stated.

"What about in downland?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but, I rarely have my powers disabled so its different." Stella answered.

"Well, I guess your right but don't worry we'll find a way." Bloom said with a cheerful smile.

"Thanks Bloom, I feel a little better now." Stella replied also smiling.

"No problem Stella, OK let's keep going." Bloom said changing the subject as she walked off.

"OK Bloom, wait for me!" Stella exclaimed following the Red-head.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A mysterious figure stood in a room not to far from the two Enchantix Fairies with their powers disabled at the moment. It was planning something, something **_evil_**

_My plan is going well, soon those Fairies will fall into my trap! And I will get what I want! And as a bonus, I will destroy those fools! They will never find out how to reverse that spell! _A mysterious person thought. The figure stared at a glowing dark red colored gem that had an evil aura coming from it. "MWAHAHAHAHA!" The figure laughed devilishly.

* * *

Bloom had a strange feeling, she felt an evil aura nearby but she couldn't come to find out what it was. _What is that evil aura?! Where is it coming from? _Bloom thought as her blue eyes widened when she came across the entrance of a room, the entrance was decorated with lanterns with fire for a light source. _Maybe here? _Bloom thought in question.

"Bloom what's wrong?" Stella asked gazing at the entrance trying to find out what Bloom was doing.

"Oh, nothing let's go in the stone could be in there!" Bloom replied quickly snapping out of her trance.

"Bloom you seem to be acting really weird lately, are you OK?" Stella asked concerned for her friend.

"Well... I recognize that really weird voice and now I feel an evil aura coming from that room." Bloom explained looking down at her shoes.

"What voice?" Stella asked.

"That creepy one that called out to us hours ago." Bloom explained.

"Oh..." Stella replied.

"But I think we should check this room out, that evil aura is probably the source of whatever is blocking our magic!" Bloom stated.

"You know what Tecna would say right now?" Stella asked.

"What?" Bloom asked curious.

"That sounds very logical!" Stella joked, the two Fairies then began to giggle.

"OK, let's go in now." Bloom said as she went into the room with Stella following.

"It's dark in here..." Stella stated.

"Yeah, I can't see a thing!" Bloom replied agreeing with Stella.

"I wish I had my powers so I could light up this area..." Stella whined.

_"Hello Fairies!" _A voice called, it was that same creepy voice from before.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Stella shouted angrily.

_"Very well losers!" _The voice replied. a figure appeared with a devilish smile on its face.

"W-wh-who are you and why are you trying to TORTURE US!?" Stella cred glaring at the mysterious woman, it was the same woman who gave Bloom and Stella that so-called 'death map to Hell'.

"Haven't you figured it out Winx losers!?" The woman replied devilishly as an evil smile creeped on her face.

"Uh... no..." Stella answered scratching her head.

"...Darcy..." Bloom mumbled angrily clenching her fists and staring at her shoes with her eyes closed tightly, Bloom hated Darcy intensely for putting the dark spell on Flora.

"Huh?" Stella asked turning around to see Blooms angry face.

"Darcy... its you!" Bloom repeated but more clearly this time while looking up still in the same position glaring at the woman who was assumed to be Darcy.

"Congrats, you figured it out LOSER!" The woman smirked revealing herself to be Darcy.

"DARCY!" Stella gasped.

"Hasn't your friend figured that out?" Darcy asked rolling her eyes.

"Oooh your going to get it now! WINX ENCHAN-" Stella started forgetting her and Bloom's powers were suspended but then suddenly remembered the.

"Ha, without your powers YOUR USELESS!" Darcy shouted smirking as she jumped up shooting purple balls of darkness at the two helpless Fairies.

_You won't get away with this! _Bloom thought doing a backflip dodging the attack.

"OUCH!" Stella screamed falling down to the floor since she failed to dodge the attack, but the blonde quickly got up since the pain didn't seem to last that long. "Where the freak did you learn to do that?!" Stella exclaimed.

"I don't know, it just came to mind...?" Bloom replied shrugging. Just them Bloom noticed a gem that had the same evil aura from before, the Red-head easily figured out that gem was what was blocking her and Stella's powers.

"What is It Bloom?" Stella asked noticing Bloom looked like she was lost in thought.

"Stella come here for a second!" Bloom said pulling the blonde over.

"Ouch! don't need to pull!" Stella whined.

"Sorry Stella." Bloom replied.

"It's OK, anyway what were you saying?" Stella asked changing the subject.

"Well, I figured out that the red gem behind Darcy is what is disabling our powers so maybe if we destroy it we will get our powers back! I want you to distract Darcy while I go and destroy it OK?" Bloom whispered in Stella's ear.

"Right!" Stella agreed.

"Ugh... are you two done blabbering yet? Your boring me to death!" Darcy asked with impatience and annoyance while crossing her arms.

"HEY DARCY LOOK AT ME!" Stella shouted running around it circles, Darcy was really annoyed by Stella's high-pitched voice. Especially when she was shouting.

"UGH!" Darcy groaned covering her ears at Stella who kept on rambling with a loud high-pitched voice.

"OK, time to destroy this thing!" Bloom mumbled raising her foot to kick it, the red gem shattered into tiny pieces.

"Ahh I feel too much better now!" Stella said excitedly.

"Me to, but we have to transform!" Bloom interrupted.

"Right!" Stella agreed.

"WINX ENCHANTIX!" The two girls shouted.

_Song_

_En-chan-tix oooooh Enchanti-ix! _

_Magical powder, maximum power!_

_Enchantiiiiix powers upon me!_

_Powerful magical, wonderful dimension!_

_Powerful Enchanti-ix incredible vision incredible power WINX!_

_Enchantix!_

_End song_

"BLOOM FAIRY OF THE DRAGON FLAME!" Bloom shouted. The Fire Fairy transformed with her long dark orange like hair turning into a long straight hair style with braids, her pink eye shadow and pink lips, her blue flower petal looking dress, her heart-shaped bottle of Fairy Dust that was attached to her chest, her light pink sparkly gloves, her flip-flop like shoes on her feet, and her blue and clear colored sparkly wings.

"STELLA FAIRY OF THE SUN AND MOON!" The sun and moon Fairy transformed with her long blonde hair styled into pigtails with blonde bangs in the front, her golden orange eye shadow and golden orange lips, her orange top with blue straps covering the above area of her stomach, her orange like sparkly gloves, her flower petal made skirt with orange and pink colors with red marks on the front of the skirt, her golden flip-flop like shoes, her blue-collar on her neck with her star-shaped orange-colored fairy dust bottle, and her wings with: orange, blue, and yellow on them.

_Hmm, if I fight them now I would just be wasting my time! I need to find the fire stone! _Darcy thought staring at the two Enchantix Fairy coming to a decision. "See ya later losers!" Darcy smirked teleporting away.

"Well at least we got our powers back..." Stella stated shrugging.

"Hmm... I wonder where the fire stone is..." Bloom mumbled but loud enough for Stella to hear.

"I guess it's not here, it's probably in that volcano..." Stella replied.

"Probably..." Bloom agreed.

"Ooooh..." Two voices moaned, the voices belonged to Lockette and Amore.

"LOCKETTE!" Bloom cried rushing over to hug her bonded pixie.

"AMORE!" Stella cried doing the same thing Bloom did.

"W-what happened?" Both Lockette and Amore asked confused.

"You two fainted because of a gem that disabled our powers." Stella started.

"So, we found this room in here and we ended up destroying the gem." Bloom added.

"That's good, but how are we going to get out of here?" Amore asked, suddenly everyone was looking at Lockette.

"Why are you looking at me?" Lockette asked.

"Because YOU are the pixie of portals!" Stella replied.

"Do you think you can find a way out of here?" Bloom asked.

"Of course! Leave it to me!" Lockette replied grabbing her butterfly key shaped object. "Hmm... it's that way!" Lockette exclaimed pointing at a hole in the ceiling.

"YAY YOU DID IT!" Everyone cheered with made Lockette feel happy.

"Let's get out of this hell of a place!" Stella said impatiently flying out of the underground area with the other 3 girls following.

"Hmm..." Darcy said pacing back and fourth. _There has to be some way to get the fire stone without being interrupted by those loser Fairies, after all I don't want to end up like Icy and fail. _Darcy thought trying to think of a good plan as she sat down by a tree. "I got it!" Darcy exclaimed. "Those losers will perish before my eyes! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The wicked witch of darkness laughed devilishly.

* * *

"Well, we got out!" Amore said sitting on Stella's shoulder.

"I don't think I would of been able to last in that hell hole any longer without our powers!" Stella whined.

"At least we got out you know..." Bloom replied.

"But still! I can't believe we were stuck down there without powers!" Stella whined again rubbing her eyes, the blonde was very tired.

_Sometimes I just don't understand that girl... _Bloom thought placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head.

"I was worried you two wouldn't get your power back!" Lockette exclaimed.

"Calm down you two, its all fine now!" Bloom said trying to make Stella who was blabbering about what would of happened to shut up, and for Lockette to stop worrying, after a few minutes the two finally quieted down.

There was a sudden rustling sound in a bush only audible to Lockette since she was the closest to the bush. "Um.. girls I hear rustling sou-" Lockette started but the Pixie was shot by a tranquilizer.

"What the-" Amore started but was also shot by the tranquilizer.

"WHAT THE FREAK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Stella cried.

Suddenly a ninja holding blades came out of the bush charging at the two Enchantix Fairies. "TRESSPASSERS!" The ninja shouted, the blades suddenly turned into fire blades and the ninja threw them like darts.

"SUNLIGHT SHEILD!" Stella shouted putting up a shield to protect the two Fairies.

"Nice one Stella!" Bloom commented with a cheerful smile.

"Thanks, now lets finish him... or her...?" Stella said confused as she flew up and shot toward the ninja with two flying fists.

"USELESS!" The ninja shouted shooting a tranquilizer at the sun and moon Fairy making her fall unconscious.

"STELLA!" Bloom cried and threw the ninja a nasty glare, _Nobody does that to my best friend! _Bloom thought angrily. "DRAGON FURY!" The fire fairy shouted as a dragon made of fire came out of her body, but the ninja jumped over it and landed behind Bloom. "Huh?!" Bloom exclaimed, the ninja then shot a tranquilizer at Bloom and she fainted.

"Hmph! That was to easy." The ninja smirked with an unseen smile because its face was covered with a mask.

_2 hours later..._

it was 12:00 am, the two Fairies who had detransformed after going unconscious were surrounded by a bunch of trees and there was a lit fire in front of them,

"Ooooh..." Bloom groaned waking up with blurry vision.

"What happened...?" Stella asked tired and weak.

"I think we were attacked by a nin-" Bloom started but there was suddenly a non-fire blade only centimeters from her face.

"A what?" Stella responded not understanding what the red-head was trying to say. Suddenly there was a blade in front of the blondes face to only centimeters away.

"What is your business here?!" The ninja growled squinting its eyes.

"Well, mister or miss ninja we are here looking for the 'Fire stone' to heal our best friend Flora." Stella answered shaking and sweating with her fingers clenching the dirt.

"And why should I believe you?" The ninja questioned angrily.

"B-because if we don't Flora will die and lord Darkar will take over the magic dimension!" Bloom answered trying to back away from the blade but it just kept going closer to her face.

"Bloom! We have to transform!" Stella mumbled impatiently.

"Oh, I see. My mistake." The ninja replied putting its blades back in a blade carrier attached to its back.

"Yeah! Don't jump to conclusions!" Stella snapped throwing the ninja a glare.

"Hmph." The ninja growled starting to pull the blades back out.

"STELLA!" Bloom growled throwing her best friend a glare.

"S-sorry!" Stella quickly apologized shaking with a cringing expression on her face.

"Apology accepted." The ninja replied putting its blades back in the carrier.

_Jerk! _Stella thought angrily.

_Jerk! _The ninja thought annoyed.

"So, ninja what is your name and are you a boy or a girl?" Bloom asked.

"I'm a girl and my name is Jane." The ninja answered.

"Jane huh? Well OK." Bloom replied.

"What are you doing here on this planet? you don't even have powers!" Stella questioned.

"I live here." Jane answered. "A girl named 'Darcy' attacked me while I was taking a walk, I thought you two worked for her but I guess I was wrong." Jane explained.

"Oh..." Stella replied.

"Well, Jane we need your help." Bloom said changing the subject.

"We do?" Stella asked confused.

"Yes." Bloom answered. "Do you know where the 'Fire stone' is?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, its in that volcano but its hard to climb up there." Jane replied.

"Well, we want to go anyway we must heal Flora!" Stella stated.

"Right!" Bloom agreed.

"By the way, those little Pixie things are unconscious over there." Jane said pointing at Lockette and Amore who were sleeping next to a small bush.

"Oooh..." Lockette and Amore both groaned waking up.

"BLOOM!" Lockette cried hugging her bonded Fairy.

"STELLA!" Amore cried hugging her bonded Fairy.

"Are you to OK?" Stella asked.

"Mhmm!" Both the Pixies replied nodded.

"Who is that ninja?" Amore asked.

"Is the ninja bad?!" Lockette asked concerned.

"No, and my name is Jane." Jane replied.

"Oh..." Both the pixies responded shrugging.

"We're going to that volcano we say earlier to find the Fire stone, but you guys should stay here because it could be dangerous." Bloom said in a serious tone.

"But we want to come!" The two Pixies whined.

"But there's lava, and tigers, and dragons and-" Stella lied, suddenly she was interrupted.

"AAAH!" Lockette screamed.

"Umm... on second thought we'll stay here..." Amore said sweating.

"Stella that was a little harsh..." Bloom whispered in the blondes ear.

"I know but we cant have them at risk!" Stella whispered back.

Bloom just rolled her eyes. _Poor pixies _Bloom thought staring at Lockette who was shaking.

"OK, lets get going now." Jane said interrupting and started walking down a path.

"Right!" Bloom replied snapping out of her thoughts and following Jane.

_I don't really trust this person... _Stella thought suspiciously squinting her eyes as the followed Bloom and Jane.

_5 hours later..._

Bloom, Stella, and Jane had walked for 5 hours, each turn they took on the paths it always looked the same

_I feel Darcy's energy around here wherever I go, but where is she? _Bloom thought confused crossing her arms and staring at her shoes while walking, somehow she knew where she was going while not paying attention to the path.

"Bloom?" Stella asked putting her hand on the red-head's shoulder.

"Yeah Stella?" Bloom replied snapping out of her thoughts and turning to face Stella.

"Are you OK? You looked like you were bummed..." Stella asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired from the tranquilizer..." Bloom lied doing a fake yawn.

Stella raised an eyebrow, she knew Bloom was lying but she didn't want to force Bloom to tell her because that wouldn't be the right thing to do. "OK I guess..." Stella replied with a confused face expression.

_Phew _Bloom thought. _I don't want anyone to worry about me to much, that wouldn't be good _Bloom thought with a slightly worried face expression on her face, she was worried about Darcy and how she could come out of nowhere and give everyone a surprise attack. There was a sudden awkward silence surrounding the area.

"Were almost there, the volcano is getting closer and closer as we speak." Jane said breaking the silence.

"It looks even bigger up close then it did when we first got here." Stella commented amazed by the view.

"Yeah, just wait till we get there it will be crazy!" Bloom exclaimed also amazed by the volcano.

_Meanwhile..._

"Amore?" Lockette asked sitting next to Amore who was taking a nap by a tree stump with Lockette leaning on the tree stump holding her butterfly shaped key on her lap.

"Yeah?" Amore replied quickly waking up with her eyes still half closed.

"I... I don't feel like trusting that Jane girl..." Lockette exhaled as the words came out of the Pixies mouth.

"Why?" Amore asked to tired to think.

"Well, her voice just seems so cold, dark, and emotionless..." Lockette explained hugging her legs. _I'm so concerned for Bloom! What if Jane is evil and does something to her! _Lockette thought with worry while covering her eyes with her hands.

"Well, now that you say it I agree but if she is I know Stella will blast her with her sunlight!" Amore stated.

"Yeah, and Bloom will burn her with her dragon fire!" Lockette stated in agreement.

"I'm tired Lockette, I'm going to go back to sleep... goodnight." Amore yawned quickly falling back asleep.

"Ok Amore." Lockette replied lying down next to the tree stump and falling asleep.

* * *

"WERE HERE!" Stella exclaimed excitedly, the volcano was breath taking!

"Amazing!" Bloom commented with a face expression that said 'wow'.

_Ok, time for action! _Jane thought with an unseen devilish smile on her face, the only part of her face that could he seen were her eyes. Jane's eyes turned bloody red for a split second.

Stella turned around to face the weird ninja, she had caught her eyes turning red. _What the freak is she doing? _Stella thought squinting her eyes and throwing Jane a glare.

"What?" Jane asked trying to sound innocent.

"N-nothing..." Stella replied with a fake smile.

_Oh no she's on to me... we better get to the top of the volcano quick! _Jane thought crossing her arms and facing he head down at her feet.

"We should go in now." Bloom said interrupting everyone.

"We should transform though, it could be dangerous." Stella warned.

"Right!" Bloom agreed.

"WINX ENCHANTIX!" The 2 girls shouted, however they weren't able the transform.

"What the- why didn't it work?!" Bloom exclaimed.

_JANE! _Stella thought throwing her a glare but barely visible to the ninja because she only showed one side of her face.

"Jane, do you know why we can't transform?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know, we'll probably find out later." Jane replied innocently.

"Great! How will we get in there now?!" Stella complained putting her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes.

"I can help, grab my hands." Jane stated.

"Ok...?" Bloom and Stella both replied confused.

"Hang on tight!" Jane shouted, The ninja leaped high into the sky and landed on the top of the volcano.

"Woah that was fun!" Bloom exclaimed.

"I know right!" Stella replied in agreement.

"Look down there!" Jane said pointing at a floating platform made on cobblestone, there was a fire symbol pillar made of amber with a stone with a glowing red fire symbol sitting inside the amber-made pillar.

"Oh shoot, how will we get down there?!" Stella complained.

"I'll jump you over there!" Jane replied quickly grabbing the two girls and jumping them to the cobblestone.

"Wow, you have very good skill Jane!" Bloom exclaimed very impressed with the ninjas skill.

Jane didn't respond, she just stared at the two girls with her eyes in a totally emotionless state that made a creepy silence fill the area. _Hehehe, to destroy them! _Jane thought devilishly.

"Um... let's get that stone now..." Stella said breaking the silence.

"Right." Bloom agreed.

"NOT SO FAST!" Jane shouted.

"What are you talking about?!" Bloom exclaimed.

"I am not Jane... I am..." The mysterious girl started but paused her sentence and stripped off her ninja outfit and revealed herself. "DARCY!" The wicked witch of darkness shouted finishing her sentence while crossing her arms with a nasty smirk on her face.

"DARCY!" Bloom and Stella exclaimed.

"Yes," Darcy started "AND I WANT THAT STONE!" The dark brunette growled.

"Bloom we have to stop her!" Stella exclaimed.

"But... we cant transform!" Bloom replied in a 'don't you remember?' Voice.

"Yea but, she probably has one of those weird stones somewhere." Stella stated.

"Your right Stella, but where?" Bloom wondered looking around the volcano.

"I wont let you transform! RAY OF DARKNESS!" Darcy interrupted the two girls conversation blasting her darkness rays aiming at Stella.

"STELLA WATCH OUT!" Bloom cried with a worried expression on her face.

"AAH!" Stella screamed as her legs forced the blonde back against the pillar. "Grrrr..." Stella growled like a grizzly bear throwing the wicked witch of Darkness a nasty glare. _Oh boy! She will pay for almost KILLING ME! _Was what came across Stella's mind after that crazy blast.

"Your turn Bloom!" Darcy smirked blasting her dark rays once again but Bloom jumped up and aimed her foot at the dark brunette and kicked her. _Got her! _The red-head thought.

"YOU FOOL!" Darcy growled throwing a nasty glare at the red-head and that same red gem that disabled their powers back underground had spilled out of her pocket and landed in the lava. "DANG IT!" Darcy shouted with anger.

"YOU DID IT BLOOM!" Stella exclaimed.

"We have to transform!" Bloom stated.

"Right!" Stella agreed.

"WINX ENCHANTIX!" Bloom and Stella shouted.

_Song_

_En-chan-tix oooooh Enchanti-ix! _

_Magical powder, maximum power!_

_Enchantiiiiix powers upon me!_

_Powerful magical, wonderful dimension!_

_Powerful Enchanti-ix incredible vision incredible power WINX!_

_Enchantix!_

_End song_

"BLOOM FAIRY OF THE DRAGON FLAME!" Bloom shouted. The Fire Fairy transformed with her long dark orange like hair turning into a long straight hair style with braids, her pink eye shadow and pink lips, her blue flower petal looking dress, her heart-shaped bottle of Fairy Dust that was attached to her chest, her light pink sparkly gloves, her flip-flop like shoes on her feet, and her blue and clear colored sparkly wings.

"STELLA FAIRY OF THE SUN AND MOON!" Stella shouted. The sun and moon Fairy transformed with her long blonde hair styled into pigtails with blonde bangs in the front, her golden orange eye shadow and golden orange lips, her orange top with blue straps covering the above area of her stomach, her orange like sparkly gloves, her flower petal made skirt with orange and pink colors with red marks on the front of the skirt, her golden flip-flop like shoes, her blue-collar on her neck with her star-shaped orange-colored fairy dust bottle, and her wings with: orange, blue, and yellow on them.

"You think your pathetic powers can stop ME?!" Darcy smirked, she sounded like she was bragging but with annoyance at the same time.

"What are you talking about?!" Stella asked suspiciously.

"DARCY DARKIX!" Darcy shouted her outfit did not change at all but she grew claws and her yellow-like eyes turned a darker shade of yellow.

"THAT is it?! Just new claws and new eye color?!" Stella exclaimed in laughter.

"STELLA!" Bloom growled jabbing the blonde with her elbow.

"What?" Stella asked confused.

"You shouldn't underestimate her! She is obviously stronger now!" Bloom stated.

"I-I guess your right Bloom, but how do we know for sure?" Stella asked.

"Like this!" Darcy smirked. "ILLUSION!" The dark brunette shouted using her move.

"GAH! I F-FEEL S-SO D-D-DIZZY!" Stella cried falling to the ground.

"STELLA!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Hehehehehe... now to get the fire stone!" Darcy smirked grabbing the fire stone from the fire-shaped pillar. But the place started to shake!

_"SPREAD FIRE! SPREAD!" _A muffled voice that was barely audible shouted. Suddenly fires started to spread like a wild fire which made everything worse.

_W-what the freak was that?! And w-why is this place shaking?!_ Darcy thought confused and annoyed.

"FAIRY DUST!" Bloom shouted healing Stella from the illusion spell.

"W-what happened?" Stella asked feeling weak. But the sun and moon Fairy instantly realized that the place was shaking and there were fires everywhere.

"You were under an illusion spell!" Bloom replied helping the sun and moon Fairy up.

"E-EARTHQUAKE!" Stella cried.

"I-I think the spell is affecting the p-planet now that the s-stone is g-gone from the p-pillar!" Bloom exclaimed.

"How will we get the stone back?!" Stella exclaimed.

"Let's t-try a convergence?" Bloom suggested struggling to talk because of the shaking.

"O-OK!" Stella agreed grabbing Bloom's hand.

"ENCHANTIX CONVERGENCE!" The two Enchantix Fairies shouted blasting a ray of light and fire at the wicked witch of darkness.

"AAAH!" Darcy screeched loosing her balance and dropping the fire stone and it started falling into the fires.

"Uuuh... B-Bloom!" Stella said pointing at the fire that was getting closer to them.

"THE STONE!" Bloom cried. Suddenly, the shaking got worse and it threw her off the platform falling into the fires. The red-head stayed calm with no fearful expression on her face whatsoever, the fire Fairy zoomed toward the fire stone that was also falling into the fires and grabbed it.

"BLOOM!" Stella gasped.

"TAKE THIS STELLA!" Bloom shouted from below throwing the stone up.

The blonde struggled to grab it since the shaking could also throw her into the fire. But the sun and moon Fairy successfully dived toward the fire stone that had landed on the ground and grabbed it. "GOT IT!" Stella exclaimed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bloom screamed falling into the fires.

"Hehehehe..." Darcy snickered getting up.

"NOOO! BLOOOOM!" Stella cried as hot tears sprang in her eyes. _You'll pay for this Darcy! _The blonde thought angrily. "FIRE STONE POWER!" Stella shouted aiming the beam at the wicked witch of darkness.

"AAAAH!" Darcy screamed in pain. _This cuts like a metal blade... _The dark brunette thought sitting there in pain. "I'm out of here!" Darcy growled teleporting away.

"Hmph!" Stella growled. _I have to put out the fires! And stop the earthquake! Still, I wonder who set these fires..._The blonde thought confused. "FAIRY DUST!" The sun and moon Fairy shouted activating her Fairy dust and putting out the flames. "OK, now to stable the pillar!" The blonde said throwing her Fairy dust on the Pillar and stopping the earthquakes. "Well, I got the fire stone but Bloom fell in the-" Stella started but was interrupted.

"STELLA!" A voice shouted, it was Bloom hanging onto a small ledge.

"BLOOM YOUR OK!" Stella cried flying over to the fire fairy and helping her off the ledge.

"Yeah I'm fine." Bloom replied.

"But... I thought you fell into the fire..." Stella said confused.

"I grabbed that ledge." Bloom replied.

_Flashback_

"Uuuh... Bloom!" Stella said pointing at the fire that was getting closer to them.

"THE STONE!" Bloom cried. Suddenly, the shaking got worse and it threw her off the platform falling into the fires. The red-head stayed calm with no fearful expression on her face whatsoever, the fire Fairy zoomed toward the fire stone that was also falling into the fires and grabbed it.

"BLOOM!" Stella gasped.

"TAKE THIS STELLA!" Bloom shouted from below throwing the stone up.

The blonde struggled to grab it since the shaking could also throw her into the fire. But the sun and moon Fairy successfully dived toward the fire stone that had landed on the ground and grabbed it. "GOT IT!" Stella exclaimed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bloom screamed falling into the fires. _Hey I see a ledge! I have to grab it! _Bloom thought zooming over to the ledge as she fell grabbing it. _Oooh I hope I can survive down here... _Bloom thought as sweat ran down her face, the fire was right below her!

"Hehehehe..." Darcy snickered getting up

_End flashback_

"Oh my god! You had me worried Bloom! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" The sun and moon Fairy growled elbowing the fire Fairy playfully.

"Don't worry Stella, I wont do that again! Anyway I think we should get the Pixies go back to Alfea." Bloom replied changing the subject.

"Right, let's teleport!" Stella replied nodding her head and grabbing Bloom's hand. But the place started shaking.

"CONVERGENCE!" The two Enchantix Fairies shouted combining their powers and teleporting to where the pixies were.

_2 minutes later..._

"BLOOM! STELLA!" Lockette and Amore cried zooming over the their bonded Fairies and hugging them.

"Did you get the Fire Stone?" Amore asked excitedly.

"Yep! Right here!" Stella replied showing the fire stone with a red-like fire symbol in the center.

"That looks beautiful!" Lockette cried.

"I agree, its stunning!" Bloom exclaimed.

"I'd make a good accessory if it was made into a necklace!" Stella stated.

"We should go back now, if we keep Flora waiting to long she'll die!" Bloom said changing the subject.

"Right, we must go back!" Lockette agreed nodding her head.

"OK, let's teleport hang on tight pixies!" Stella ordered.

"CONVERGENCE!" The two Fairies shouted teleporting back with their bonded pixies.

* * *

**AN- Hope ya enjoyed ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Trix meeting II

**Trix home**

Normal POV

"Gah!" Darcy growled trudging into the small house to see Icy and Stormy sitting at the coffee table.

"Failed huh?" Stormy asked.

"I told you those stones are dangerous!" Icy growled throwing Darcy a small glare.

"Well give me credit, at least I was actually able to **_GRAB _**Fire stone!" Darcy replied crossing her arms and giving Icy an 'Ugh!' face.

Icy just rolled her eyes

"And YOU couldn't even grab it!" Darcy stated.

"Enough! I get it, but either way we both lost!" Icy growled.

"Hmm... how will we get the stones?" Stormy said changing the subject.

"Well those loser Fairies already have their hands on the first two stones, we can't let them get the earth stone!" Icy stated.

"Your right, who should go out and get the Earth stone?" Darcy asked raising an eyebrow.

"I will, after all I haven't gotten a chance to go after any of the stones!" Stormy replied tapping her index finger on the coffee table while leaning the side of her head on her hand.

"Hmm... Stormy if kind of right." Darcy stated.

"I'm going to the planet 'Stone' tomorrow, and I wont let those loser Winx get the earth stone!" Stormy said in a determined voice.

"Good, we have to get the Earth stone! We may not be able to get the other two at the moment but we will get the Earth stone and make us more powerful!" Icy stated.

"I'm setting off tomorrow, and I have a plan!" Stormy mumbled but loud enough for everyone to hear with a tiny smirk on her face.

_Later..._

Darcy who was laying down in her room was having trouble falling asleep, she couldn't shake the thought out of her head at the fact that she probably has something to do with the shadow leaf. _I can't help but think the shadow leaf has something to do with me, I don't know anything about it but I believe it has something to do with ME! Ugh... I can't believe I'm worried about a stupid leaf... but it has a lot of power! It has the power to control mother nature! Hmm... I wonder if it has something to do with me putting the spell on Flora? Because the power of that leaf sounds so familiar! _Darcy thought feeling kind of lost.

_Flashback_

"Aisha?" Flora asked.

"Yeah?" Aisha replied.

"I hear a strange rumbling sound, we should be careful!" Flora stated.

"It's probably just a storm Flora." Aisha replied.

"Yeah but, the weather channel said there would be clear skies today..." Flora said with concern in her voice.

"They are usually never right most of the time, I don't think you should rely on them." Aisha replied.

"But, my nature powers also said-" Flora started until the sky was filled with lightning.

"W-what the FREAK?!" Aisha exclaimed shocked, it wasn't normal lightning!

"mwahahahahaha!" 3 familiar voices laughed devilishly.

"It's the Trix! We have to transform!" Aisha stated getting into a fighting-like pose.

"Right!" Flora agreed nodding her head.

"WINX ENCHANTIX!" The two girls shouted.

_Song_

_En-chan-tix oooooh Enchanti-ix! _

_Magical powder, maximum power!_

_Enchantiiiiix powers upon me!_

_Powerful magical, wonderful dimension!_

_Powerful Enchanti-ix incredible vision incredible power WINX!_

_Enchantix!_

_End song_

"AISHA FAIRY OF WAVES!" Aisha shouted feeling her hair tie up into braids, her yellow eye shadow covering her eyes, her top with greenish bluish colors and her miniskirt which also had greenish bluish colors, her flip-flop like footwear on her feet, the crown-like object on her forehead, and her wings with: green, red, and the rest is crystal clear color.

"FLORA FAIRY OF NATURE!" Flora shouted feeling her hair braid, her little tiara on her head, her pink eye shadow and pink lips appear, her flower petal-like dress, and her flip-flop like footwear on her feet, an her wings with pink and green on them.

"GREEN IVY!" Flora shouted wrapping her ivy around Icy tightly.

"UGH!" Icy growled trying to break free, but it wouldn't work. The Ivy was to strong!

"Nice one Flora! My turn!" Aisha commented.

"OK!" Flora replied.

"MORPHIX ATTACK!" Aisha shouted blasting her Morphix at Stormy who ended up trapped in it.

"REALESE ME NOW!" Stormy growled.

_Crud I'm the last one! _Darcy thought annoyed.

"MORPHIX ATTACK!" Aisha shouted blasting her morphix at Darcy.

"Ugh..." Darcy growled annoyed. _That hurt, the Winx are stronger then ever! _The dark brunette thought.

"ANDROS HURRICANE!" Aisha shouted blasting her attack the wicked witch of darkness making her hit the ground.

"Oooh..." Darcy moaned in pain.

"YOU DID IT!" Flora exclaimed.

"I guess I did!" Aisha replied with a small smile.

"Hehehe..." Darcy snickered blasting a ray on darkness aiming it at Aisha.

"AISHA!" Flora cried jumping in front of her shielding her from the attack.

"FLORA!" Aisha exclaimed looking to see if Flora was alright.

"Sisters! Let's get out of here!" Darcy said breaking the two witches out of the ivy and morphix.

"It's about time you freed us!" Stormy mumbled as the Trix teleported away.

"FLORA! WAKE UP!" Aisha cried.

Flora suddenly woke up but her entire Enchantix outfit turned black and white colors and her brunette colored hair turned black with her blonde bangs in the front turning a greyish color. "Hehehehe..." Flora snickered.

"F-Flora?!" Aisha exclaimed.

"DARK IVY!" Flora shouted wrapping Aisha in her ivy.

"W-what's going on?!" Aisha cried.

"THORN ATTACK!" Flora shouted shooting hundreds of rose thorns at Aisha that cut her a lot.

"AAAH!" The Fairy of waves screamed in pain.

A devilish smile creped up on Flora's face, but this person wasn't Flora anymore! The now raven dark nature Fairy beat Aisha until she was bleeding. "Fool..." Flora smirked teleporting away.

"F-Flora...!" Aisha mumbled with a tear rolling down her face before she had lost consciousness.

_End flashback_

_I guess I'll find out later, I want to go to bed now! _Darcy thought covering herself with a blanket and falling asleep.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**AN- I hope I didn't do TO bad with the Trix this time, I hope you like this chapter and my short remake of chapter one of Dark Flora :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Healing of the stone II

**Alfea**

Normal POV

"Hey Aisha!" Bloom greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Horray! Flora is looking better now!" Stella exclaimed.

"The water stone made her a lot better! But she still needs the other stones to heal her completely then she will be immune from the spell of the Shadow Leaf!" Aisha replied.

"That's great!" Stella exclaimed.

"How did you get the Water stone?" Bloom asked curious.

"Yeah tell us!" Stella said with an exited smile on her face.

"I'll tell you but first you need to use the Fire stone on Flora!" Aisha replied.

"Right!" Bloom agreed holding the Fire stone above Flora "FIRE STONE HEALING POWER!" The red-head shouted using the stones magic on the unconscious nature Fairy.

Flora slowly opened her eyes struggling to realize what was going on. "H-hey guys!" Flora's muffled voice said. The brunette with blonde bangs in the front had been wearing her blue nightgown she normally wears to bead and her tired-like eyes had black bags under them.

"FLORA!" Bloom, Stella, and Aisha cried. The 3 jumped for joy and high fived.

"W-what happened to m-me?" Flora asked.

"Your under a spell by the shadow leaf and we have to get the elemental stones, we already got the first two so I think you'll be fine now!" Stella explained.

"I-I still feel so weak..." Flora replied.

"Don't worry! Tecna and Musa are going to get the Earth stone on the planet called 'Stone'"

"Oh..." Flora replied.

"FLORA!" A tiny voice called, it was Chatta rushing over to the still weak Flora.

"CHATTA!" Flora cried.

"I'M SO GLAD YOUR OK!" Chatta cried clinging on to her bonded Fairy.

"As am I..." Flora replied with a cheerful smile.

"Let's tell Miss Faragonda the good news!" Aisha exclaimed.

"OK!" Bloom and Stella replied.

"Can I come to?" Flora asked trying to sit up, her hair was a mess!

"You shouldn't you need to rest." Aisha replied.

"But I want to come!" Flora protested.

"Later you can!" Stella replied.

"Fine..." Flora sighed laying back down on the bed and pulling the blanket over herself.

**Faragonda's office**

"Miss Faragonda?" Stella asked knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Faragonda shouted from behind.

"Hi!" Everyone greeted cheerfully as they opened the door and stepping inside.

"Bloom! Stella!" Faragonda exclaimed.

"We got the Fire Stone and Flora is awake!" Stella exclaimed cheerfully.

"Really?" Faragonda exclaimed.

"Yeah, but she's resting after all she has been through." Bloom replied.

"That's good, she needs plenty of rest." Faragonda stated.

"Mhmm!" The other 3 girls agreed.

"I hope Tecna and Musa come back with the Earth Stone though..."

"I know they will!" Stella stated.

"Yeah, we all believe in them!" Bloom added.

"Still, I heard Stone isn't doing so well, nobody knows what's happening there but it's something bad!" Faragonda explained.

"Oh..." The other 3 replied.

"You 3 should get back to your rooms, its 10:00 PM and you have classes tomorrow." Faragonda said changing the subject out of nowhere.

"Crud, I'm missing out on my beauty sleep!" Stella exclaimed.

"Don't worry Stells it's only 10..." Bloom replied.

"Well, we should go now bye Faragonda!" Aisha said leaving the room with the others following.

"Bye..." Faragonda replied.

* * *

**11:00 PM**

Flora POV

"Oooh..." I moaned waking up, I checked my clock. "Crud, its only 11 I have to get back to sleep, but I'm kind of thirsty... and I need to water my plants. I guess I should go do that." I mumbled getting up and walking toward the bathroom to get a drink of water, I paused when I heard Stella's voice next door.

"Why yes snookums I would love to dance...!" Stella mumbled in her sleep.

I chuckled at that. _Hehe same old Stella! _I thought with a cheerful smile. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink, grabbed a paper cup from the cabinet, filled it up with water, and lifted the cup up to my lips and slowly sipped the water. After I finished I head over to the windowsill where my plants were and **_Tried_ **to make a watering can appear with my magic. But the problem was nothing happened! My powers were gone! My eyes widened and started breathing heavily, I was frightened I had lost my powers!

"Flora?" A voice called, it was Bloom sitting up from her bed.

"Bloom!" I exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Bloom asked.

"I... I don't have powers!" I cried.

"Calm down Flora, remember: the spell isn't completely gone yet so there are still something your missing." Bloom explained putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Your right, I shouldn't of freaked out I guess... its just that I'm really tired." I replied inhaling and exhaling.

"I understand." Bloom replied with a slight smile.

"Hehe." I chuckled slightly smiling back.

"You should get back to bed, it's getting really late." Bloom stated.

"O-Ok" I replied going back to bed covering myself with a blanket.

"Poor Flora..." I heard Bloom mumble as she got back in bed.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**AN- YAY! Flora is awake! :D :D :D next chapter is the Stone mission with my two favorite charecters! TECNA AND MUSA! :D! Hope ya enjoy ;)**


End file.
